Bending laws
by Vampiczech
Summary: A sequel to Lifelong cross. Optimus Prime strays on path of heresy and decides to do an act against nature when he attempts to resurrect human child who was dear to him. He tries to ignore fundamental rule of equivalent exchange and results are fatal. However, he doesn't give up and continues seeking solution.
1. Prologue

_**New fanfiction sequel is here! Enjoy and be sure to review afterwards!**_

There was once an autistic boy whose name was Luke Carpenter. He was 19 years old student who lost his mother so his survival was depending on donations from authorities and his status of student. He didn't have real family that would care about him – his brother and father had their own problems and because of Luke's handicap they have given up on him. One day, Luke was visited by Autobots Wheeljack and Bumblebee who informed him that he needed to be transported to USA because their leader Optimus Prime said so.

Once Luke arrived and got to know everyone, he found out that Optimus Prime and all Autobots were all just fulfilling orders given to them from Pentagon. Optimus Prime was always caring Cybertronian and when he met Luke personally, he decided to take Luke under his protective wings once his duty was done. Luke accepted to work with American government but once he underwent the procedure in laboratories of Pentagon, he gained powers catalyzed by an AllSpark shard. He could control electricity and electronics around him came alive.

However, he discovered that death of his mother was neither natural cause nor accident. It was prepared plan of American government to get Luke into America because Luke's mother was standing between him and his duty. Enraged Luke murdered prime minister and many people from Pentagon. Optimus Prime managed to save Luke, but realized he and Autobots were betrayed by humans. In the meantime, Decepticons already knew about Luke and they all could see Optimus' soft spot for younglings.

Decepticons tried to assassinate or kidnap Luke many times and they always succeeded. Optimus Prime always regretted he couldn't do more. It appeared that with his compassion for the boy blinded his judgement. However weak he appeared, his courage and commitment to keep Luke safe and provide him happy life between Autobots always gave him strength to defeat Decepticons and save Luke from near death. Dinobots who met Luke weren't friendly in the first place, but once Grimlock, their leader saw abilities and strength of Optimus Prime in battle, they joined forces with them in battle against Decepticons.

With Luke's powers and government falling apart, Autobots and Dinobots changed location of their base. Arcee was expecting sparkling with Sideswipe as well and during their transport to the new base she gave birth to it. However, the sparkling was dead. Luke used his newly gained powers to revive it and miracle happened. After few months of Decepticons' inactivity it appeared that Luke with other Autobots will have calm Christmas. They spent calm dinner with their friends from N.E.S.T and that evening Optimus invited Luke to his office.

Luke was changing into Cybertronian thanks to the AllSpark shard within his body and Optimus was talking some sense into his mind since becoming Cybertronian would mean to lose his humanity. Luke reconsidered this option and decided to get the shard out. However, in that moment he was about to leave, a bounty hunter Lockdown attacked the base, Optimus' office exploded and Autobots were immobilized. Luke was captured for another six months. Before Luke was kidnapped, he and Optimus created bond which brought more troubles than use.

Optimus Prime suffered many injuries as he was connected with Luke and six months of torture by Decepticons destroyed every hope Luke had. Once Optimus Prime with all Autobots arrived and defeated all Decepticons, including Sentinel Prime, he was found anorectic and with revealed tissue without skin as a result of extraction of the AllSpark shard from his body. Physically and mentally destroyed Luke was transported back to the headquarters, however nothing was the same as before.

Luke has committed suicide one night and next day Ratchet read out a message from him to all Autobots at base where he explained his reasons and begged his friends to forget about him. Some Autobots took it better, some worse such as Bumblebee who really cared about Luke and wanted to protect him. Optimus Prime managed to survive the severing of his bond with Luke as the boy died, however it left him some scars on spark that he would never forget. Losing somebody dear to him changed Optimus Prime for good.

 ** _The following story is a sequel to_** ** _Lifelong cross_** ** _and it takes place five years after Luke's suicide. Although I haven't posted is as a crossover, it includes majority of features from anime: Fullmetal Alchemist. Those who watched this anime may know what to expect, those who don't know will find out._**


	2. Sin

Normal POV

Cybertron, 2019. A home planet of Autobots, Decepticons and other mechanically based lifeforms. Formerly living and prospering planet powered by life force of the god who was worshipped by everyone – Primus. Now a wasteland full of ruins reminding the catastrophic war which separated Cybertronians into two factions, Decepticons and Autobots. This planet was not inhabited by anyone. It was just a metal ball floating through universe. However, recently this planet has been visited by its former inhabitant.

This inhabitant arrived to his former home to perform that which is forbidden: "Water, 35 liters; Carbon, 20 kg; Ammonia, 4 liters; Lime, 1.5 kg; Phosphorus, 800 g; Salt, 250 g; Niter, 100 g; Sulfur, 80 g; Fluorine, 7.5 g; Iron, 5 g; Silicon, 3 g; And trace of other 15 elements…" the manly voice said. He was standing in one of the holiest temples on Cybertron. He stood in front of a plate with dust including all of the ingredients he mentioned, "And the last ingredient… a relic belonging to the dead one." He said and added a book.

The Cybertronian went three meters away from the plate and kneeled down as he held his hands together, " _Primus, I know I am about to bend the law of nature and universe that you've set. I will become an outcast and will end up in hell, but my sin is meant to be a greater good for the one who suffered. Forgive me…_ " he thought and without any other delay, he gently placed his metal palms on the ground, "Please… come back to me…" he said and the floor in front of him started to glow. The glow revealed a circle with geometrical shapes and inscriptions in it.

The circle was glowing itself and within its center lied the plate with dust. The dust started to react in a few seconds. Light beam surrounded the plate and although Cybertron didn't have atmosphere, the air inside the chamber circulated around the beam. The Cybertronian smiled. Everything was going according to the plan and it seemed his experiment would possibly work. However, the beam of light changed its color and it started shooting lightning. From yellow it turned red and the wind was much stronger and the mech realized something was wrong.

"What is happening? Did I forget about something?!" he wondered. Suddenly, he felt his arm and leg being torn from his body, "No! The… equivalent exchange! Stop!" he begged. The reaction continued and his limbs were torn away from his body. The Cybertronian fell down to the ground, feeling as the disconnection brought him pain and his energon was pouring out. The reaction stopped, the place all around was steaming and the Cybertronian wondered whether he was successful. He looked further to the dark place where the plate was.

He saw something moving, "Could it be… is that you…?" he asked but his optics widened in horror at what he spotted at the very center of the room. A shapeless monster, screeching in response with glowing eyes showed that his experiment was failure, "But… how could that happen?! I followed every step and it was perfect! I gave the book… they took my limbs… Luke… why?!" he whispered and felt lightheaded. This Cybertronian activated a distress signal, calling for help from his comrades. This Cybertronian who became an outcast was Optimus Prime.

Ironhide's POV

It is year 2019. Few days ago, it was 26. May. What's so important about this date is that it was fifth anniversary of Luke's suicide. Every year we go down under our base to the cemetery where Luke is stored in light pod to honor his memory. Luke was an autistic kid who had big influence on each one of us. Someone was close to Luke, someone wasn't. Either way we were all affected by his presence in our base. As you fleshings would say, he 'grew fond of us'. True, I had my problems with Luke and I'm not going to lie, I injured him, but I liked that guy too.

After Luke's suicide, Optimus Prime changed ever since. He was strangely quiet, didn't waste his breath when he didn't need to. However, even stranger was when he set a rule not to visit private archives built within his office. Decepticons never stopped attacking Earth even when their leader Megatron and that traitor Sentinel Prime died so our goal remained the same and Optimus still fought for the right cause despite his big change. You would think that after seven years of protecting asses of humans they would be grateful to us, but no.

Once the government has fallen, we were chased. We were prey because we were the only possible candidates for the coup. Huh, as if we wished to rule America, we didn't. Humans are afraid of everything that is different. Because we and Decepticons are basically the same race doesn't mean we share the same goals. Do you think they cared? No! As soon as the bounty hunter Lockdown vanished, we had two jobs – protect ungrateful fleshies from Decepticons and protect ourselves from fleshies! We were literally squeezed between an alligator and a wolf.

However, one day in year 2018, Prime announced his resignation.

FLASHBACK

Optimus called us all one day to the meeting room. There was me, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Chromia, Arcee, Topspin, Roadbuster, Hound and Drift. Optimus announced a news that made me punch the round table we were standing around, "What do you mean, you quit?!" I growled at Optimus who faced the holographic world map on the wall, "It is like I say, Ironhide. I am renouncing my position of Autobot leader." Optimus said and Chromia rested her servo on my shoulder, "Calm down, Hide. Let Optimus explain…" Chromia said and tried to calm me down.

"I wonder how can Optimus justify the fact that he is leaving everything to us! What is up with you, Prime?!" I said, "Optimus, usually I don't agree with Hide, but what you say is a serious matter. When did you start thinking about ending? Why now in the worst times?" Ratchet asked calmly, "Optimus, we are hunted. As long as humans don't know how to master teleport technology, we are safe here but when the time comes and they will find a way to get here, we will need you!" Sideswipe added, "What about those who died already, Optimus?" Bumblebee joined as well.

Optimus took deep breath, "Autobots, it's very difficult for me to explain this…" he turned to face us, "Ever since my trust to humans has been suppressed four years ago, when government hurt Luke and we had to move, I've lost the meaning of this battle. We are few and they are many. We are standing against Decepticons to protect humans, and yet we stand against humans to protect ourselves from them. Do we deserve this after everything what we have done for them?" Optimus asked and everyone in the room wasn't able to speak, until Drift spoke.

"We don't, sensei. But if we give up now, we will trash memories of those who fought by our side." Drift said, "You are right, Drift. But don't forget that those who died were majorly victims of humans. Those humans that we are protecting while they are hunting us. Elita, Mudflap, Skids, Mirage, Jolt, Leadfoot, Crosshairs, Jazz, Wheeljack… all of these and others were our friends who died and have been disassembled by humans and why? Because humans send machines based on our technology!" Optimus explained, slightly annoyed.

"I wouldn't think I'd live till the day I would hear you say those things, Prime." Hound said, "Optimus, are you sure this is only for death of our friends?" Arcee asked, "Where do you point, Arcee?" Optimus asked, "Does Luke's demise have part in your decision?" Optics of each Autobot in the room moved from Arcee at Optimus whose optics closed. Prime had to think about his answer, but finally spoke in minute, "Luke was dear to me. He gave me some purpose, motivation, reason to fight for humanity. Once he died, it was gone. In past four years, I fought for humanity, thinking we could gain their trust again and what came from it? We only hide and our friends keep dying…" Optimus paused.

"I… I don't want to lose any of you. Not anymore. I am getting old, being over 1400 years old, I feel I am losing my military fire. Luke proved me that I am not only war machine, I am like you, sentient being. We all live, we all need somebody by our side and we all make mistakes… and here comes the problem. Primes are not allowed to make mistakes! Prime cannot make mistake otherwise his comrades die on the battlefield!" Optimus bashed in the table and breathed deeply, trying to vent out his anger. None of us was able to respond to his rant.

"Autobots, I am Prime, but that does not necessarily mean I must be your leader. It's not suitable for me to quote Sentinel, but 'Autobots need leader who is strong and who can make Autobots strong', I failed at this. Because of this, I am no longer your leader and you will need somebody else who is worth of leadership." Optimus said and opened his spark chamber. A leadership matrix appeared and shifted along Prime's palm, "Optimus? Is that what you want? Are you sure about this?" Sideswipe asked, "The matrix of leadership will decide who's the rightful leader of Autobots."

Optimus said and as he reached out his hand, the matrix started circulating around the table. Each chest of Autobot was automatically opened and expected the matrix to go inside. It took a while, but matrix stopped and moved inside my chest, "Ironhide… I believe you will become great leader." Optimus said and for a while I was confused, "But… I am not ready for this!" I said, "The matrix doesn't lie, Ironhide. It chooses an Autobot leader depending on his abilities to lead. If the matrix chose you, it means you are suitable for position of an Autobot leader." Optimus said.

I reconsidered what he said. Matrix was an ancient relic so it had to mean something, "You are right, Optimus. I won't let you down!" I told him with pride, "I believe so." He said, "What are you going to do now, Optimus?" Topspin asked, "I have made some research that I need to put in practice. For that, I need to travel to Cybertron." Optimus said, putting hands behind his back, "But Cybertron is lightyears away! What is so important about it that you have to leave?" Roadbuster added.

"Autobots, have no worries. I may not be your leader, but I am Autobot still. I am not converting to Decepticons or anything." Optimus said and I smiled slightly.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Optimus left Earth in an emergency module a few days later and I was doing my best in position of the Autobot leader. At first, I was not sure how to lead my comrades but in few more battles Decepticons and humans fled only when they spotted us. Now, it has been almost year since Optimus departed. He didn't let us know anything until now. I was sitting in Optimus'… now my office and I was tempted to see the archives in the office, "Optimus prohibited everyone to go in there… what does he hide in there?" I asked myself.

My frame was itching, giving me jolts of electricity, pushing me to stand from my table and open the door. I banged my fist against the table and finally made myself to stand up. Grabbing the door handle, I opened the mystic door which were surprisingly unsecured. No lock, no surveillance system as I looked around. I didn't know if Optimus ignored this or if he believed we wouldn't enter his private stuff or… maybe he wanted us to know? I started to browse the computer Optimus installed in the archive.

The computer asked me for specific inquiry so I sent a command to see the history. What I saw was strange, I didn't know what to think of it and needed help, "Ratchet… come in my office. I have something that I need you to help me with…" I said and Ratchet appeared at the door soon, "Hide? You entered those archives?!" Ratchet jumped as he saw I broke Optimus' privacy, "Quickly, I need you to see this!" I said and he immediately forgot about Optimus' privacy. Sometimes Ratchet could be only drama queen!

"What is it, Ironhide?" he asked and I pointed at the data, "Can you tell me what was Optimus looking for in these data?" I pointed at the computer screen. Ratchet stood in front of it, watched the data and symbols for a while and holding his chin, he finally started to speak, "Yes… Drift was talking about this." He said, "What is it about?" I asked, "Drift was telling me that before modern science, physics, chemistry, biology and astronomy, people used alchemy." He said, "What is it about?" I asked him.

"Alchemy is a former scientific discipline. People believed they could do such things as covert water into wine or lead into gold. They called this process transmutation." Ratchet explained, "Transmutation…?" I raised my eyebrow, "It's a process consisting of three steps. In first step, you have to find the composition of the matter, in second step you have to decompose it and in the third step, you build something new. To do this, you need transmutation circle that allows you to maintain energy." Ratchet said and I crossed my arms, "I guess this isn't just for free…" I said.

"No. When you transmutate something, you need to maintain the volume and mass of what you use. You cannot create a statue of Dinobot's size from stone of size of pebble. Alchemists have to respect law of an equivalent exchange. If you want to gain something, you need to lose something else of equal price." Ratchet said, "Why would Optimus have this here? Is that part of his research?" I asked and Ratchet thought, "Well, it would definitely explain Optimus' behavior in past years… but that doesn't explain why alchemy." He said and I had idea.

"What if… you tried to bring somebody back to life? Somebody like… Luke?" I said and Ratchet opened his eyes, "That is… forbidden." Ratchet said and searched the computer for human alchemy, "Human transmutation is something that is not allowed in alchemy. If you want to get life, you have to sacrifice one. If Optimus tried to resurrect Luke, the results could be fatal." Ratchet said, "Was there any successful transmutation of human?" I asked but Ratchet shook his head, "That's why it is forbidden. There is no way to resurrect human." He said, "But why?" I asked again.

Ratchet looked up some info in computer, "Water, 35 liters; Carbon, 20 kg; Ammonia, 4 liters; Lime, 1.5 kg; Phosphorus, 800 g; Salt, 250 g; Niter, 100 g; Sulfur, 80 g; Fluorine, 7.5 g; Iron, 5 g; Silicon, 3 g. These and more elements are all ingredients you need to create body of average adult human. However, you are missing one thing that no one will give you." Ratchet looked at me seriously, "What is it?" I asked, curious, "A soul…"


	3. Emergency signal

Ratchet's POV

I along with Ironhide discovered secrets of Optimus' archive he had hidden in his, now Hide's office. Optimus was searching a lot about alchemy and how to resurrect somebody with alchemy. Ironhide suggested that Optimus had some intentions in resurrecting Luke, but this kind of transmutation is forbidden. As an alchemist, you have to face consequences of your deeds. You need to respect the law of equivalent exchange. If you want to give life, you must sacrifice one. Optimus left Earth alone without telling us anything.

What was his plan? What if he really thought of resurrecting Luke? "A soul…?" Hide asked me, "Yes. Soul is something you cannot get from any chemical mixture. Soul is given at birth. Human transmutation where alchemists try to bend law of equivalent exchange while not sacrificing another life for the one they want to get, there is zero chance for human to be resurrected." I explained, "But what is Optimus thinking?! Why is he playing with this?!" Ironhide was becoming nervous.

"Optimus was upset ever since Luke died. I don't think he cares about the consequences. He wants Luke back no matter the cost. But if he tries to bypass the basic law, it will end tragically." I said and was about to leave when Hide spoke, "What is the result of an unsuccessful transmutation…?" he asked and I sighed long. I looked back at him, "Since the thing you get doesn't have a soul, we cannot call it human." I said, "How is it called?" he asked, "A homunculus…" I answered him and then we heard an emergency signal from the computer in the office.

"Emergency signal?" Ironhide ran past me and checked the signal he received at computer, "What is it, Hide?" I asked and Hide was shaking his head, "I can't believe the signal would be strong enough to reach this planet." Hide said and I frowned, "Why? Where it comes from?" I asked, "It says it was sent from Cybertron…" Hide said and I knew it was Optimus, "It can be no one else than Optimus! Call me paranoid, but Optimus has already started the transmutation and now he faced the consequences!" I said and Ironhide stood up from the table.

"We have to mobilize Autobots and get to Cybertron! He might be in danger!" Ironhide said and we both left to the meeting room.

Chromia's POV

When Hide called us into the meeting room, we knew something bad happened. It was long time ever since we were all called into meeting room and last time it was when Optimus was leaving. I was hoping that Hide wouldn't leave either. After we all assembled in the meeting room, Hide was clarifying what was happening, "You're not gonna leave as well, Hide are you?" Sideswipe asked and Hide shook his head, "Good! I was already thinking we were going to fall apart!" Hound chuckled, "Hide, why are we here? What's going on?" I asked.

"We have received a distress call." Hide explained plainly and Sideswipe cheered, "Hell yeah! Let's go and kick some more metal asses!" Sideswipe said but Bumblebee got into it, "Hide? If that is just a distress call, why did you have to take us all here?" he asked and Hide projected three-dimensional holographic map of galaxy, "Look at the coordinates of the distress call. Perhaps you find something strange." He said. All of us stared at the map and the coordinates when suddenly I realized where was the source of the signal, "Cybertron?" I suggested and Hide nodded.

"Wait, Cybertron is uninhabited! No Decepticons, not even Autobots are there. Why would somebody send a signal from there?" Roadbuster asked, "That's why it is concerning me. Try to remember who travelled to Cybertron because of a research…" Ironhide said and all of us tried to remember. One year back, it was Optimus who left us, "Optimus…" Arcee said, "But Cybertron is practically wasteland! No living being is there and Optimus is skilled warrior! There is no reason for him to call for help!" Sideswipe offended.

"We thought that Optimus' research has probably gone out of control. Something may have happened and Optimus paid for it. In any case, we must help him." Ratchet explained and I frowned, "You and Hide already knew about this? Do you have anything else you didn't tell us?" I asked Ratchet as I was suspicious that he and Hide were hiding something from us, "We only have assumptions that we cannot confirm. However, time is running short and Optimus needs us. We have to travel to Cybertron as fast as we can!" Hide said.

"But how? Cybertron lies deep within Alpha Centauri star system which is 4.37 light years away! We cannot just teleport ourselves on Cybertron with our technology!" Drift said but Hide smiled, "Well, that doesn't need to be an obstacle. Wheeljack, before he died, left us some of his technology and with few calibrations we can use it. He used theory of relativity for his inventions and worked on a frigate that would use an FTL drive." Hide explained, "Even if we did have what it takes to fly to Cybertron, we don't have time to do the adjustments!"

Sideswipe remained skeptic when Hound placed his servos on Topspin's and Roadbuster's shoulders, "Eh… I don't want to be a showoff, but in my free time I and wreckers played with that babe!" he chuckled. We followed wreckers and Hound down to the hangar where they activated the ground opening. We saw a vessel meeting the light of the hangar as it was rising from the underground level of the base. All of us stared at the highly advanced spaceship as it was long time since we saw a spaceship of our own. Hound and the last two wreckers stood in front of the ship.

"Guys, meet Thunder Jet. Our first FTL vessel." Hound started, "The ship is designed to be swift so it can accelerate to speed faster than light. The main metal used here is titanium which provides both, endurance and lightness. It can contain up to fourteen passengers." Topspin said, "The main additions are auxiliary jets which help with overcoming the gravitational field of planet. The main fuel is energon, but we've discovered nice attributes of Plutonium that will help us in gathering energy for FTL jump." Roadbuster added.

"All of it sounds cool, but Optimus may be injured and he will need medical assistance!" Ratchet pointed out, "Don't worry, doc. We didn't forget about you. There is a medical bay as well." Hound said calmly, "May I know where the hell did we get Plutonium?" Sideswipe asked, "Well, since we are no longer bounded to serve humans, I did a little rampage and stole some from radioactive power plants…" Topspin rubbed his head, "YOU DID WHAT?!" Sideswipe yelled, "Easy, easy! Nobody got hurt! Hey, they don't need it anyway, do they? It's just a trash fuel!"

Topspin defended himself but Sideswipe merely snarled, "Yeah, as if it was alright. How do we gain their trust with that?! Tell me that titanium was not free either!" he complained, "Yeah. That was my part." Roadbuster raised his hand and Swipe was seemingly annoyed by that, "Enough of this! Autobots, we have to go now!" Ironhide said and we all were getting aboard of our new ship. Well, most of us to be precise. We were sitting in our seats, when Ironhide noticed something, "Huh? Arcee? What are you doing down there?"

Ironhide asked as we all spotted Arcee on the ground, "I cannot go with you!" she said, "Why, sister?" I asked her, "Lukatron is still little! I cannot take the risk of taking him on board or letting him be alone here! I have to stay!" she explained, "What do you think, Hide?" I asked him. He looked at the controls for a while, but then down, "Arcee! I will rely on your abilities! You will stay here and guard the base! If you see Dinobots around, make sure to watch them as well! Good luck!" Hide said as the glass cover closed above our heads.

The engines of the ship heated up and the roof of our base opened as we were taking off, "Good luck out there! And bring Optimus alive!" she wished us and we left the planet Earth for a while.

Ironhide's POV

"Leaving the Earth's atmosphere." Sideswipe informed, "Setting coordinates to Alpha Centauri star system," Drift added, "Initializing FTL drive in 3… 2… 1…!" I completed as we entered hyperspace. Now it was a matter of time before we arrived at the Cybertron atmosphere… just kidding. Cybertron has no atmosphere but still, only few thousands of miles would remain before an arrival to our former home planet, "Energon is stable, as well as the Plutonium. Temperatures are in optimal levels and there are no signs of hostility around." Topspin informed.

"What about the airlock? Is it holding?" I asked them, "Easy, Hide. The airlock is doing just fine and even if something happened, we have three layers of pressure bulkheads that will seal a hole into interstellar space." Roadbuster calmed me down, "Hide?" Sideswipe asked as I looked at him, "Mia left her position and since the takeoff she didn't say a word. I think you should check up on her." He said, but I felt some responsibility about the ship, "I should stay here and maintain the course of flight." I explained but Hound snickered.

"Go on, Hide. This ship needs only one pilot and we all here are piloting it. It provides flexibility when someone needs to recharge so we can replace you." He said and I stood up from my chair, "Alright, just make sure you don't fly into black hole or something…" I patted Bumblebee on his shoulder while others laughed. I headed down to the other deck while passing Ratchet's medical bay. It was good to know whether he was ready and acclimatized with environment of this ship because Optimus was in need of emergency care.

"Hey, Ratchet! How are you doing? Is this medical bay enough for you?" I asked with smile, "Hmm, it may not be the one I have on Earth but it will serve its purpose." He said and it was good to know he had all he wanted. Ratchet was the best doc we could ever have, but only thanks to the fact I didn't need to visit him too often as I knew his temper which was worse than mine, "Glad to hear it!" I said. Ratchet pulled out some stuff to get himself ready for Optimus and I just watched him. He started to talk again, "You should talk to Mia. She didn't even stop here."

Ratchet said and I nodded, realizing I had to see her. I told Ratchet to see him later and went in the main deck which had some elliptic windows. By one of them, I saw the blue short femme. I came behind her, expecting to surprise her but 6 tons of metal clanging behind you will alarm you anytime. She still watched the stars and I talked to her, "You miss the night sky when we were on Cybertron?" I asked. Chromia didn't answer me. I came next to her and watched with her, "Because I do. We're not the youngest ones anymore, are we?" I asked her.

This time she spoke, "4.37 light years away and the night sky is still the same and it doesn't matter whether we are on Earth or Cybertron. The sky is different, yet is looks the same and I can't see the difference even I know it's different." She said and I laughed slightly, "Don't mess Quasars with regular stars, Mia. You remember how Que always used to lecture us that 'Quasars are way too fast for stars'?" I said and Chromia laughed as well, "Que was nerdy when he saw an opportunity. It's bad I can't hear that voice of his anymore. He could tell us something more about universe."

Chromia said and I smiled at her, "What do you know? Maybe he is right here but we just cannot see him. Perhaps he is lecturing us right now?" I said and Mia poked me in shoulder, "Don't be ridiculous, Hide! I don't believe in ghosts. If Que taught me something, it was rationality. And it's not only Jackie. All those we lost taught us something important, even Mudflap and Skids. Ratchet may be glad for them to be gone, but they kept the atmosphere at base relaxed and funny when they did pranks to him. Without them, only Bee keeps us cheered up in hard times."

She explained, "I think you are wronging Ratchet, sweetie. I and Ratchet were both main targets of twins' pranks. But when we chased them it didn't mean we wanted them dead. Think what you want, but I miss those two even they were pain in the ass." I told her, "It's not only about those two. We are getting low on forces and I can almost describe our decay with nice smooth decreasing exponential curve. After Luke's death, this decay only keeps going on and I am tired of losing those I love." She said and leaned against the window.

"You still have me and Sideswipe after all." I told her which seemed useless, "That is the only thing that keeps me from giving up. As long as I have you both, I know I can keep fighting. But when will you leave? Or when will humans hunt Sideswipe down? This is engraved in my memory banks and I don't know how to remove it." Chromia said and I placed my servo around her body, assuring her and she laid against my frame, "You and Ratchet know something about this research what Optimus does, don't you?" she asked but I didn't find a good answer for a while.

"It's just… a theory. We don't know whether it's true or not. Optimus needs to tell us himself." Was my best answer but if I knew something about Mia, she was persistent, "Theory? If it's just a theory, why don't you tell me then? Why don't you tell everyone when you and Ratchet invaded Optimus' private archive?" she asked and I sighed, "Be patient. We will explain when we find Optimus. Perhaps Optimus might explain it better since it's his research." I said but when I looked into Mia's optics, I saw some kind of distrust.

I had to act. When Mia was now within my grip, I didn't hesitate to strengthen our bond and kissed her. She was resistant for a while, but later she held my helmet and I knew she liked it the same way I did. Our mouths parted and she spoke, "When did that come from?" she asked, "I sensed that our bond was kinda weak!" I smiled at her. She returned the smile, "Does this ship have a surveillance system?" she asked and I was getting the point, "As far as I know it doesn't…" I said and her optics showed some longing for interface.

Normal POV

"Exiting hyperspace. ETA 2 hours." Sideswipe reported through intercom. Neither Ironhide nor Chromia seemed to be interested in that because both of them were going to spend some time in the main deck interfacing to strengthen their mutual bond.


	4. Despair

Ratchet's POV

Love blooms in every age. That is something good that humans taught me. Hide and Mia obviously thought I didn't hear their interfacing but medical bay of our ship was just above the hub. Hide was lucky to get sparkmate, unfortunately I was always way too busy welding torn off arms and legs so I couldn't get any sparkmate. There were few candidates but they were either too young or not my type. It can be sad for you, but I am glad that my concentration is not disrupted by physical needs.

We were approaching the orbit of Cybertron and Ironhide called everyone to hub to track down Optimus' signal on Cybertron's surface. We've located the source of the signal in an ancient temple of ancestors. Thunder Jet was getting ready for landing and so did we. Once on the ground, Ironhide followed other Autobots down the corridor, I grabbed his arm once he passed the medical bay, "Did you tell them anything?" I whispered with serious gaze at him, "No… and please, don't look me like that…" he said and I let him go.

As the airlock opened, we all got out of the ship and followed Ironhide outside. Since Cybertron didn't have atmosphere, we had to use our communicators to talk because there was no sound, "Man, it's really creepy here. Last time I saw Cybertron it was shining at least! Now it reminds me just Earth's moon!" Sideswipe said. Truly, we visited Earth's moon and Cybertron was dark and silent the same way. Soon we stood in front of the source of our signal, "Say what? Temple of ancestors?! That's a sacred place!" Bumblebee noted.

"If Optimus is there, he must have gone crazy!" Topspin added, "Don't mock Prime, guys! We don't know what was his intention on going here!" Hide defended him but honestly I had to agree with idea of Prime losing his mind. Nobody dares to enter temple of ancestors without reason. It's a sacred place containing history of our race since its beginning. Legends say Primus itself built it before he descended into the core of Cybertron. Anyway, we entered the temple and the pressure equalized with the inner atmosphere of building. To our surprise the temple was quite well-preserved.

The large gate in the inner chamber opened, revealing something seriously disgusting, "OPTIMUS!" Hide shouted and followed the energon trace to Optimus lying on the ground. We all ran towards Optimus after Ironhide, "Optimus! Optimus, what happened here?! Where are your limbs?!" he asked the weakened Prime. His optics were dim, he was weak but opened them and tried to talk, "Iron…hide. You… came." He said and each Autobot was looking around the chamber, "What happened here? Why is there all the smoke?"

Chromia asked and Sideswipe came to the center of the chamber. He rubbed something with his fingers and scanned it, "Guys this… my scanner must be broken! It says that this stuff on the ground is blood! A blood of human! But how?!" Sideswipe said, turning to us, "We have no time for this! We must–" Ironhide wanted to say something but I pushed him from Optimus. I grabbed the Prime by his neck and pinned him to the wall, "Ratchet!" Hide shouted at me as I held Optimus under his neck. Without leg and arm he was much lighter.

"You did it, didn't you, Prime?! You've tried to bypass the equivalent exchange and paid for it! You tried to bring him back, right?!" I was so mad at Optimus. Exactly Optimus should realize what irresponsibility he made, "Ratchet, what are you talking about?!" Bumblebee asked, "Bumblebee, everyone! He tried to bypass natural laws of universe! Optimus attempted to resurrect Luke!" I said and Chromia gasped at that. Sideswipe went further to me, "Is that right, Optimus?" he asked and I answered for Optimus.

"Of course it is right! Look what happened to Optimus! Do you see his limbs anywhere? Was there somebody else on Cybertron? No! His limbs are on the other side! They were lost in an equivalent exchange!" I growled and Hide placed servo on my shoulder, "Ratchet… let Optimus explain. Optimus?" Hide said and Optimus attempted to talk, "My… my archives… you've seen them…" he said, "We did. Optimus, we can help you to be functional again but can you tell us all what happened?" Hide asked and I looked at Optimus.

"I… I don't know… where it went wrong. Everything was in order! I followed instructions… gathered all needed minerals. All measurements were… perfect! I don't understand… where it went wrong…" Optimus explained on the edge of forces, "That thing… that thing I created… it's not Luke! It's not even human! It's nothing else than monster! Forgive me, Autobots! Forgive me, Luke! FOR-" Optimus was getting in shock so I injected him somniferous mixture and he fell in recharge practically immediately, "Ratchet? What happened?" Hide asked.

"Immediate processor overheat. He received shock so I put him into stasis…" I explained to them, "I wonder what this all means. How could Optimus do something like that?" Topspin asked, "Autobots, look under your feet…" I told them and then they saw the transmutation circle, "What is that?!" he asked again, "Transmutation circle. This one specially is used for transmutating the dead ones and bringing them back to life." I said and placed Optimus on my back, "We're leaving… Drift? What are you doing?" Ironhide asked and I saw Drift scanning glyphs on the walls.

"I'm taking all the information we can get. It might help us explain everything what Optimus did here." Drift said and we gave him nod. We all returned on board of Thunder Jet and took off Cybertron.

Sideswipe's POV

I didn't know what happened in that temple but something was telling me I was not alone. Ratchet said that Optimus tried to resurrect Luke from the dead ones. How? How could it be possible? And that circle under our feet was strange. I was feeling that this was not going to be only Optimus' problem soon. Optimus created something that was supposed to be Luke. I wanted to know more but I had to pilot the ship on our way back to Earth. Optimus was down there with Ratchet. He was probably awake already but I couldn't leave my place, not even Hide, Mia, Bee and others.

Ratchet's POV

Optimus was finally stabilized. There weren't any replacement parts for his limbs. Those were located back on Earth but I've sealed his pipes leaving into arm and leg so the energon I was supplying him with wouldn't get out. It seemed we were on place in time because Optimus didn't have much energon in him and his battery was critically low so I plugged him into recharging device. As I was monitoring Prime's state, I noticed some activity that signalized he was waking up. I thought it was an error until I heard his voice.

"Ratchet…" he said weakly. I turned on my chair to see him. He was looking at me. His helmet was down and head was full of connectors, "Optimus, you shouldn't talk." I said and pulled out another injection with mixture, "Ratchet, you need to listen to me…" he said and I walked over him, "I know what I've done. I am sorry but… I am not giving up… I got this far, I cannot give up now!" he coughed, "You created homunculus, Optimus! Do you understand?! It doesn't have a soul, it's not Luke! You said it yourself!" I tried to convince him.

"That boy can be saved. I am an outcast, I cannot look at Primus anymore, but that boy didn't deserve to die, Ratchet!" Optimus was starting to overheat again. He grabbed my frame with one servo, "He was part of us, Ratchet and you know it! You cannot just erase this from your memory banks!" he tried to get up but after I applied another mixture, he fell in stasis again, "I know, Optimus. We all know it…" I said and sat down to the monitoring machines. Curiosity didn't let me be and I dared to enter Optimus' data banks, seeking for last memories about the transmutation.

"I think you were hard on him…" I heard a femme voice coming from the door, "Chromia?" I looked at her, "What do you mean?" I asked and she looked down at Optimus, "Have you ever thought how hard it must be for him?" she said and grasped Optimus' servo, "Of course I have. Luke changed Optimus' life. For somebody who's compassionate as Optimus it's expectable to see he won't cope with it." I said and got back to work, "Ratchet… it's not only about Luke." She said, "Explain." I answered not understanding.

"It's not only Luke he lost. Luke had major impact on his life, yes but he lost good people, friends, comrades. They all knew Optimus and Optimus knew them. If I learned anything from my life with Autobots and with Optimus, it is that Optimus is no ordinary Prime. Optimus doesn't accept casualties and if he can, if he sees only tiny shred of hope and option to use, he will use it. That's why he tried to revive Luke, although it was unsuccessful… he found a way to revive Luke, but there is none to revive others…" Chromia explained and it gave me a new perspective to see things.

"You may be right, Mia. I didn't try to look at this from this perspective. However, he ignored basic law of alchemy, the law of equivalent exchange and you see what it resulted into…" we both looked at places where Optimus used to have his two limbs, "How does this alchemy work, Ratchet? I want to know more if Optimus risked his life this way." She said, "Well, alchemy is nothing more than just science, Mia. Its main part is transmutation of matter. You have to recognize composition, decompose and rebuild a matter into something new." I said plainly.

"You've said something about equivalent exchange before?" she asked, "Equivalent exchange is the very base of alchemy. Transmutating matter means to maintain its volume and mass. If I give you a gun, you can transmutate it into a part of Optimus' new arm, but you cannot make a full arm because you will be missing two or more guns to do so." I said and she nodded, "It seems logical to me… but what about the resurrection you were so mad about when we found Optimus?" Chromia asked and I sighed.

"Resurrection or 'human transmutation' is a forbidden kind of alchemy. It is forbidden for simple reason. If you want to gain life, you must let someone die. Because many alchemists tried to do this without sacrificing someone or themselves, the equivalent exchange law was not fulfilled, therefore there was never successful transmutation of a dead being." I explained and Mia nodded, "So Optimus didn't fulfill that law either…" she said, looking at pitiful Prime again, "And Optimus paid some tax…" I said.

"You and Optimus were arguing about… you said word homunculus. What is it?" she asked more, "It's the result of an unsuccessful resurrection. In layman's term, alchemy says 'This is what you get for avoiding the laws' and it is a bad kind of gift. Homunculus is something that doesn't have a soul. It may appear to be the dead one alive, but it isn't because it has no soul. The law is like you tried to work overtime without sleeping or refilling supplies of energy and expected the same quality of your work. However, quality will decrease if you don't pay price for it." I told her.

"So if I understand, Optimus created something that… that may look like Luke, but it is not Luke because it has no soul. Technically, Homunculus is a trash." She said and I snickered at it, "That's roughly said but yes." I said, "Do you think that with soul it would work?" she asked but I merely shrugged, "But where do you get the soul? You will kindly ask Primus? Gods of humans? Buy it on the black market? Yes, soul is essential for human transmutation, but where do you get it?" I answered with another question and returned to my work.

Normal POV

Thunder Jet escaped the hyperspace and it was entering Earth's atmosphere, "Descent angle 30 degrees, launching auxiliary jets to prevent overheating of the hull," Topspin said and Thunder Jet was descending through layers of atmosphere as it started warming up due to the friction in atmosphere. The ship was starting to shake through the descent, "Roadbuster?" Hide asked, "Nothing serious, we're overcoming the environmental resistance created by minor turbulences." He explained, "Entering stratosphere. Prepare for series of sonic booms,"

Sideswipe notified. Thunder Jet transcended from mesosphere to stratosphere and it stopped burning. It was flying through first clouds and as Sideswipe notified, the ship broke the sound barrier and series of sonic booms sounded during the descent, "Entering troposphere. Course set to our base on the island." Sideswipe said. After making way through the thick layer of clouds, Autobots spotted their island base, "We're almost home, Autobots!" Ironhide notified, "Let's hope we didn't alarm anyone by the booms. The last thing I need is some humans chasing us…"

Drift leaned his helmet against the window. After a while, Bumblebee tapped on Drift's shoulder, "What is it, Bee?" Drift looked at him, "Do you want to hear good news or the bad news?" he asked, "What kind of question is that?! What is the bad news?!" Drift asked, "We're being followed." Bee said, "Oh… and good news?" Drift asked again, "They're not humans!" Bee snickered. Drift immediately looked out of the window and spotted Soundwave and Starscream, "Eh, guys?! I don't think those two are giving free hugs!" Drift said.

"I saw them! Get ready for avoiding maneuvers!" Hide said and started avoiding Starscream and Soundwave shooting the ship. Hide released a bomb that exploded in the air and created thick smoke around them. However, at the same moment Starscream shot rocket that hit one of jets of Thunder Jet, "We've lost one jet! We must do the emergency landing!" Hide advised and Thunder Jet was quickly descending at water, "This is not good!" Hide said but Hound merely smiled. He and wreckers pressed one button and the ship released parachutes.

"Hound?" Hide looked behind at him, "Parachutes of last rescue. You thought I wanted to be shot from sky by some puny con?" he snickered and then the ship landed at shore of the base island. Ironhide and others escaped the ship. Ratchet used hovering board to transport Optimus to the base, "Those cons will regret trying to take us down!" Hide said and they entered the area of hangar when suddenly: "What happened here?!" Ironhide shouted as the base was wrecked inside, "Arcee?!" Sideswipe ran to her quarters to see if she was alright, "She's not here! Not even Lukatron!"

The base was wrecked and Arcee with Lukatron were kidnapped. Was this job of Decepticons or humans?


	5. Tension

Sideswipe's POV

Feeling like shit. We were away not even a day and I lost both, my sparkmate and my son. I and other Autobots tried to look everywhere but it was futile. Whoever kidnapped Arcee and Lukatron shouldn't dare to leave a scratch on their frames or I would beat the crap out of those sons of bitches. I didn't care whether they were humans or Decepticons, no one will capture my family and leave without paying for it. I was searching for any clues in Arcee's quarters that could lead me to them, Ratchet was helping Optimus and Hide was talking to Dinobots who appeared after long time.

"They couldn't have simply vanished… where did they go?!" I thought as it seemed hopeless. Our island base was in a very bad state. Most of the structures were unstable and it looked like it would soon cave in on us. Why was everything turning on us? Did even the leader's office make it through the ambush? It contains a lot of information that Optimus gathered during his last four years of leadership. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door to the quarters opened behind me and I saw Ironhide in, "Sideswipe? What are you doing here? You should help with repairs!"

He notified and I nodded, "I'm sorry, but I try to work out where Arcee and Lukatron are." I defended myself as Hide crossed his arms, "Humans captured them…" he said, "Humans? How did you find out?" I asked, "Grimlock and other Dinobots confirmed that humans were transported here on ship." He said. Dinobots saw them? They could have helped! "Dinobots? And they didn't even try to help them?! Arcee is just one femme!" I said angrily, "Calm down, Swipe! Grimlock said there was Stinger, Galvatron and that humans had immobilizers." He said.

"So what?!" I hissed, "Even if they were able to help, humans would immobilize them as well. We will get Arcee and the youngling back as soon as we get our base and Optimus operational again…" he explained calmly, but Hide didn't understand what was at stake, "By that time they could be terminated! There's no time to wait! Each day we wake up not knowing who's going to be next victim of humans! I don't want to run, Hide! We must show them who they're messing with and slaughter them!" I said but my face met Ironhide's fist right after that.

I fell to the ground, sensing energon assembling in my mouth. I tried to swallow it and looked at Hide, "Never say anything like that again, son…" he said and I looked at him with disgust, "Why shouldn't I? Because you are my father? My leader? It's strange to see you being passive about humans, Hide. I remember the day you maimed Luke because of your paranoia…" I said, "Enough, Swipe…" he said, "I guess I inherited your best traits. Probably you know I am right but you just don't want to admit it because you're afraid of direct offensive…" I told him, standing up on my wheels.

"Enough of this! Shut your mouth, Sideswipe and go help with rebuilding the base!" Hide yelled at me. I understood this argument of ours was never leading anywhere. Arguing with Hide was tough, but for once I felt like I won because Hide became too soft. I moved to the doorway, passing Hide. I stopped right next to him, "You might not want to listen to youngling like me, but keep in mind that with your attitude you might not see me or Mia tomorrow…" I said and left the quarters.

Chromia's POV

Dinobots added a helpful hand and our base was slowly becoming to look as new. Swipe left Arcee's quarters and from his moves I saw the discomfort with current situation and I understood what he could go through. I wouldn't feel good either if somebody kidnapped Hide and Swipe from me. Swipe was still too young to overcome something like loss of his son. I've decided to help Hide with reorganizing his office and checking whether it survived and if nothing was stolen. I entered Hide's office, seeing door to Optimus' archives opened.

I peeked inside and saw Hide standing by Optimus' computer, "Hide? What are you doing here?" I asked, "Whatever happens my office doesn't matter. What matters are these archives because it possesses Optimus' knowledge that could be used against us. Except for that, Drift scanned glyphs from inside of the temple on Cybertron which I am trying to decipher." Hide said, "Decipher? You don't understand it?" I asked, "Mia, it's cipher from temple of ancestors. Of course, I don't understand it because it's written in the old alphabet." He explained.

"I would know about one Cybertronian who could translate it but I don't want to say that name aloud…" I told him and he shook his helmet, "No, Mia. I am not going to ask Optimus for help. We don't know what information this cipher hides and we can't risk Prime finding out. See, Optimus lost two of his limbs because he tried to do something really irresponsible. We can't afford losing him in times like these." Hide explained and I understood the reasons. With Optimus deeds, none of us knew if he was capable of further cooperation.

Arcee's POV

"Let us go! Why are you doing this to us?!" I asked the soldiers who had me and Lukatron tied on freight platform, "Silence! You're nothing else than just garbage not wanted on this planet! You should have used your opportunity and fly away as they did! Now you and that little scrap will meet the same fate as your friends!" said the one who was called Galvatron. Along with Stinger, he was built from parts of other Autobots, "Don't you feel a little guilty?! Serving humans!" I told them both.

"We were built by humans. There is no reason why we shouldn't help them." Stinger said and soon we stopped, "Why are we stopping?!" I asked, "Harold Attinger, Cemetery Wind has captured another two Autobots." One of the humans said and I've looked to the side as the named human walked beside the platform, "It's a femme bot and the other one doesn't look like he's fully grown Autobot at all. I almost feel bad for hunting weak ones…" he said and I flinched myself, "You! Don't you dare to call me weak! I may be a femme but I know how to use guns!" I told him.

"Arcee… that is your name, isn't it?" the human said, "How do you know my name?!" I asked, "We're having more information than we need about you and your colleagues, femme bot. And who is your little companion next to you?" he tried to look over me but I got on my knees with hands tied behind my back, "Don't you dare touch him! He's just a little sparkling! Only five years old!" I tried to defend Lukatron as much as I could. This human called Attinger had tough root. He didn't seem to be afraid of me at all.

"What should we do with them?" Galvatron asked and Attinger held his chin, "You know… we have enough Autobot parts for now. Let's keep them both hostage." He said and I glared at him, "Hostage?!" I said, "Separate them. Put Arcee into electric cage and take Lukatron into reconversion center. Why should we build synthetic robot when we can easily bring one up? Lukatron seems to be tabula rasa so we will only reprogram him…" Attinger said and I wished to do something, "If you try to rewrite only a bit of his memory I swear I will tear this place apart and if not me, others will do it!"

I told him but he merely smiled, "Mommy!" Lukatron called from behind. Stinger was taking him away from me and so did Galvatron with me, pulling me from the platform, "Lukatron! No!" I shouted. We were separated. I was so worried about him, not knowing what will happen to him now. Attinger said he was going to reprogram him. If he does so, Lukatron will become his servant and he won't remember anything about his family! Galvatron threw me into a cage that formed bars made of pure electricity.

"You will not be able to transform and not even call for help." The human who operated my cell said and I only looked to the ground. I wished there was something I could do. I felt so powerless, desperate. My transformation ability was blocked with some weird electromagnetic field. I could sense it and it bothered me so much. Only if I could send an emergency signal, "Swipe, sweetie, help me please!"

Ratchet's POV

Being at my medical bay at Earth gave me an assuring feeling that I knew what I did. Optimus in his state didn't need me to make mistakes. His health was depending on my actions. Wreckers managed to supply me with some replacement parts they found around the wrecked base so I replaced Optimus' missing ones. Thankfully humans didn't steal any which was weird still because I thought they gathered Cybertronian parts to construct their own robots. Why don't they just come and ask for parts instead of making genocides of our people?

Fleshings, you never understand them. Perhaps they were paranoid. Honestly, maybe they were afraid of simply coming and ask us for parts to design their own robots. Now when I thought about it, I wouldn't let secrets of my people to fall into hands of another race. Maybe that humans counted with this and that is also why they rather kill us. I guess that they would chase us in any case. Now that they have Galvatron and Stinger it is much easier to come and kill us. Did humans even think of consequences? I don't think they will be able to fight Cons back without us…

"Have you… have you slept in last 24 hours, old friend…?" Optimus' voice spoke to me as I heard it from the berth behind me. I looked behind at him, "Optimus? You're awake?" I said and walked up to him, "I am. But I can see you are awake as well. Perhaps you should power down as well…" he told me and I smiled, "How many times do I have to tell you that I know when I need rest?" I said and Optimus slightly shrugged, "It seems some of my memory banks were lost in the transmutation with my limbs because I can't tell you the exact number, old friend."

Optimus said and I had to laugh. Optimus was maybe getting senile, but he knew how to make me laugh even If he was screwed, "Speaking about limbs, how do you feel about the ones wreckers found?" I asked and Optimus slowly raised himself using his new arm. Optimus made few moves, stretched his arm and rotated to see how it worked, "The arm is significantly lighter than the one I used to have and so seems the leg," He said, "Try to walk," I told him and he got off the table, stumbling over. Luckily I grabbed him before he fell down.

"Easy, Optimus. Don't push yourself too hard. We will need you in battle." I said but Optimus snickered, "Do you think I will be useful to you? Look what I've done with myself…" Optimus said and I sighed, "Optimus first, what you've done was easy to fix with pair of new limbs, second, your usefulness is on Hide because he's the leader if you remember." I said and Optimus nodded. I helped Optimus with walking towards Hide's office.

Ironhide's POV

I was setting up scanner with Chromia's help so we could localize Arcee and Lukatron all around the world, "Are you sure something is jamming the signal?" she asked, "Definitely. We've searched all octants of Earth and there is no trace of her signal. Humans must have found way how to stop the signal," I said but then someone got into my speech, "Humans surely know how to block emergency signals. Have you tried to adjust the scanner to seek for Cybertronian radiation?" I heard and saw Optimus being held by Ratchet.

"Optimus? You are already on your feet?" Mia was surprised, "Adjusting the frequency wouldn't work, Optimus. It may find something, but it will find every Cybertronian on Earth so the main problem would be determining which one is Arcee." I explained and Optimus sighed, "I wasn't the one who decided to promote you to a leader rank, Ironhide. Remember that matrix itself chose you and I believe it made the right the decision so I am sure you don't need my assistance." Optimus told me and I sat on my chair, feeling slightly lectured.

"Mm… Optimus? Are you sure you're in condition to walk?" Mia asked. She probably sensed I wasn't in mood for lectures, "I have to agree with Mia's concern, Optimus. Your optics are still dim which tells me that you should rest," Ratchet said, "Just one more question… what are you doing with my archives?" Optimus asked and I wasn't sure about my answer, "Your archives are safe, Optimus. Humans didn't touch them." I said but it apparently wasn't enough, "That is not what I asked, Ironhide…" he said but I just kept staring at him.

"Look, Optimus. We will need you soon for an assault on humans to free Arcee and Lukatron. Don't stress yourself over archives now." I explained. Our gazes at each other's optics locked in long stare. The tension was significant, but Ratchet finally got into it, "Alright, Optimus. I still need to make few calibrations and put you into stasis." He said and led Optimus outside the office. Mia looked down at me, "What was that supposed to mean?" she asked, "What do you mean?" I asked back, "Those looks of you… are you going to be ok?" she asked.

"As long as he doesn't find out about the cipher, all of us will be fine." I told her and we all got back to work.

Normal POV

Back on Cybertron, a homunculus that Optimus created had found its shelter in some abandoned building. It was shivering, weak but it couldn't simply die because it was immortal. It didn't have a form, as a raw form without force, created by transmutation, it missed a form and looked more like jelly. This jelly has caught attention of somebody. Somebody who arrived at Cybertron lately, "What a poor result of incomplete transmutation… so much effort and all that was created is you. It is pity, isn't it?" the unknown one said.

He kneeled down to the shapeless monster as it crawled to him, "It hurts to see you suffering, even you are soulless thing. I know you wish to gain strength and that is why I came…" he said and handed the jelly homunculus a fist that opened and within it, there was handful of red stones. The homunculus' tentacles reached for the stones, starting to devour them. Slowly but little by little the homunculus was gaining form, shape and looked more like human, more like a boy. The unknown one smiled, "You like them, don't you? Of course, you do… they cost lives…"

He explained as the homunculus spread its eyes open, shocked by the information, "Lives?!" it spoke, "Yes! And there will be more if you go with me!" he said and smiled upon the creature.


	6. Alliances

Starscream's POV

Our master, lord Megatron was destroyed by Ironhide, his master, Sentinel Prime was killed by Optimus Prime. Such a pity, but at last I could rule Decepticons since I was Megatron's second in command. There was only me, Soundwave, Shockwave and Barricade was inspecting cities… or at least I was hoping for it. With humans being after all Cybertronians, I couldn't tell if Barricade survived or not. I didn't care if he did or not, but it was still us three and we had no boundaries! We were no Autobots so there was no reason for us to spare humans!

Luckily our base in mountains was untouched so there was no need to hide. But I was aware of that humans will find us soon so we have to be moving all the time. I've sent Soundwave on a mission to spy on Autobots. After our warm welcoming we gave them as they returned to Earth I thought they would change base but Soundwave returned soon and I was surprised by his answers, "Autobots didn't leave their spot." He told me, "They are really that stupid to stay on the same place? I remember them being smartasses. It seems that Ironhide is not that good leader!"

I laughed and Soundwave continued, "Optimus Prime has returned with Autobots. He is in state of recovery from an injury he experienced during his stay on Cybertron." He explained, "Nobody lives on Cybertron! How could he get hurt?!" I asked but Soundwave shrugged. Prime wasn't someone who would get hurt so easily by an accident, "Alright… what did you find next?" I asked him, "One of the femmes was captured along with sparkling by humans." He said and I only waved my servo over it, "Not my business! Once all Autobots are gone, we will handle humans ourselves!"

I said and walked to the edge of the cliff, "It is most logical to reconsider an alliance with Autobots." Shockwave said and I burst out with laughter, "What did you say?! I'm not gonna pact with those wimps!" I said but Soundwave had something to say, "Humans are building robots based on our technologies. Without Autobots we may lose and end up dismantled as well. Alliance seems most logical result." He explained. I was feeling annoyed by that, "I'm the second in command of Decepticons and I'm telling you that no pact will be happening!"

I growled and Shockwave with Soundwave pulled out their blasters charging against me, "What?! This is treason! I'm your leader!" I told them, trying to talk some sense to them, "You are no leader to us, Starscream. Our only leader is lord Megatron." Soundwave said, "But… he is dead! What do you want to do?!" I asked, "Lord Megatron can be brought back with an AllSpark shard that Sentinel Prime got from the fleshing five years ago." Shockwave explained, "So you want me to descent down into the abyss and get the shard from that scum Sentinel?!" I asked.

Both of those stubborn thugs nodded their heads and I had no choice, "Fine!" I said and prepared myself to fly down to the chasm where Sentinel Prime's body was. As I got in the dark, I switched on my lights. The chasm was unwelcoming. I should have gained more respect with my Decepticons because I was just serving them now. Soon I saw the body of Sentinel Prime. The water in the chasm already took its effect and Sentinel's body was corroded but I could still recognize parts of his body.

Then I saw a faint white shimmer. It was coming from Sentinel's hand. Within his grip, there was something that called me to grab it. I opened manually Sentinel's grip and discovered the AllSpark shard. I didn't hesitate and grabbed it. Sudden wave of electricity rushed through my body as I almost yelped of pain. AllSpark was so mighty that it was difficult to hold it. I resisted the pain it caused me and flew off the chasm up to Shockwave and Soundwave who were ready with Megatron's dead body.

I came closer above lord Megatron. He was pitiful, but perhaps he was going to reward me for my efforts. The AllSpark shard fell into the cavity where his spark was and it brightened up, showing that Megatron was going to live again. Soon as his body stopped twitching from all the income of energy, I felt Megatron's grip tightening around my neck, "My liege!" I pushed out of myself, "Starscream… you've brought me back…" he said with his rough voice, "Lord Megatron, we will need your help." Soundwave said which seemed to wake interest in our master.

Ironhide's POV

One day without knowing if Arcee and Lukatron were alright. I was starting to get desperate and I wasn't alone. My biggest concern was Sideswipe. Since he was impatient by nature and now that he lost his sparkmate and son, it was only a matter of time before he did something silly. I haven't recharged through all the night and I felt how my reserves were getting low on energy. Mia entered the office, holding a cube of glowing energon, "I was waiting for you in my quarters the whole night, Hide." She told me.

"What? Oh… uh, sorry sweetie. I was working… trying to find a new strategy on how to find Arcee." I said and Mia rested the cube on the table. Her hand rubbing my helmet gave me positive jolt of energy, "You are working too hard, Hide. Without recharge you can't work on full capacity." She said and I smiled, "Is that electrolyzed energon?" I asked and she nodded with smile, "You know what I like…" I said and started to drink the energon. I was feeling as a lost energy was sinking back in, "Wow! Now I feel like I could do anything!" I told her.

"I gave you that cube to provide you with some energy but promise me you will recharge tonight." She said, a significant concern in her voice told me she was serious, "When you put it that way… I guess I will have to listen to you." I smiled at her, "So, did you find anything new?" she asked but I shook my helmet, "I can't see any clues or options that would lead us to Arcee… I am getting hopeless, Mia and feeling kinda dizzy for Swipe. I don't want to tell him that he needs to wait…" I said and Mia hugged me from behind.

"I'm sure Swipe has enough common sense not to do anything on his own." She said but suddenly, we were both startled as Hound's voice sounded from hangar, "SIDESWIPE, DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" he shouted, "Was that Hound?" Mia asked, "Damn it! Much for Swipe's common sense!" I said and we both rushed into the hangar where we saw opened portal, "What the hell is going on in here?!" I shouted at them while Hound was standing in offensive against Sideswipe, "Out of my way, Hound! Don't make me hurt you!" Swipe said with demanding tone.

"Hide! He wants to go and save Arcee himself!" Hound said, "What?!" I shouted, "Swipe! You're not going anywhere! Not without us!" I warned him, but Swipe kept his gaze at hound, "Don't try to stop me, Hide! When you're not going to make the first step, I will!" Sideswipe said and ran against Hound. He jumped across him with front-flip and transformed into alt mode, "Sideswipe, no! You won't stand a chance against them!" I shouted but Swipe just accelerated against the portal.

Suddenly, when I thought Swipe will be lost, Grimlock's hand blocked the portal and Sideswipe tried to use breaks but he crashed against the metallic hand following by transforming into robot form and falling into the sea. I breathed out of relief, "Primus… thanks, Grimlock." I looked up through our glass window at the huge Dinobot leader in his robot mode who showed me thumb up that it was no problem for him, "FOR F*CKS SAKE!" Sideswipe growled from outside. The portal closed and Grimlock lifted up his huge hand.

Sideswipe walked back inside base. I could see the anger and anxiety mixed with desperation in his face, "THANKS FOR NOTHING, HIDE!" he yelled at me, "Arcee might be disassembled before you come up with some idea! Do you understand that this is not some kind of game where you can push the pause button?! For Primus sake, Hide! Arcee is in danger! If we rushed out yesterday she would definitely be here by now!" he shouted and I've had enough of it. Sideswipe didn't understand how risky the situation was.

"Exactly this is what humans want from us! What was your plan, hero?! Rush somewhere and threaten everybody? Did you want to keep them hostage while you demand setting Arcee and Lukatron free?! Is that it?! If that is everything you can think of, you might end up dead yourself because that is most likely what humans want! Lure us into their trap!" I yelled back at him and he seemed to be calmer, "Ironhide, Sideswipe, stop arguing," we both heard Optimus who was standing on his legs but still leaning against the wall.

"Arguments and battles between Autobots was not what I was hoping for when I renounced my leader status. Arcee will never be saved if there is no cooperation between you two. Humans wish to separate us into factions, don't let them have that pleasure. It makes them stronger while we are getting weaker which makes us easy target for them. Also, you are family, father and son. Hide, you are the leader. None of us wants Arcee dead. Sideswipe, you are Arcee's sparkmate and father of Lukatron as well… try to find solution together…" Optimus explained.

I and Sideswipe looked at each other. Both of us felt stupid for setting fire between us, "Hide, I…" Sideswipe wished to say sorry, but Roadbuster got into it, "Ironhide, we've received incoming communication, should I project it on the main screen?" he asked and I nodded. Audio waves were projected as the communication was passed through main channel in hangar, "Autobots…" a rough voice said and we all realized who it was, "Megatron!" I said, "I have been brought back to life and my Decepticons informed me about the current situation." He said.

"What do you want, Megatron? I doubt you call to say hi to us!" Sideswipe said, "I haven't called to threaten you with my presence. I called you for different, much more important cause." He said in suspiciously calm way, "Get to the thing!" I said, "As I have been informed, we now share the same enemy, don't we?" Megatron said and I felt offensive about sharing the same enemy, "Humans are not our enemies. They have just misunderstood us." I said but Megatron just left evil laughter.

"Is that so? Ironhide, Decepticons told me you were set as the new leader of Autobots. What happened to my poor brother? I hope he's not terminally injured." He said mocking us and Optimus got into it, "Megatron, I am alright. I have decided to give Ironhide the privilege of being leader because since humans started to hunt us down, Autobots kept dying and I sensed they needed new leader," Optimus said, "Yes. The matrix chose Ironhide if I understand correctly." Megatron said, "It did! And as a new leader we managed to survive so far!" I said offensively.

"You are definitely in better state than Decepticons now. Perhaps it is time to join forces." Megatron said, "What?! Megatron, we're not gonna work together with Decepticons if you hope for this!" Hound growled, "I am giving you choice. If you hadn't noticed, we both lost many soldiers and there is no possibility for one side to survive if we don't work together." Megatron explained, "That's absurd! I don't buy your malicious game you–" I said but Optimus cut me out, "Megatron, what catch is behind this?" he asked.

"There is no catch, Optimus. There are only four Decepticons on Earth including me. All of my soldiers are dead, the rest is with me and we are all on the way to your base." Megatron explained, "And you expect us to trust you after Decepticons almost shot us down from the sky?" Hound grumbled, "That was not my act. Your gratitude belongs to Starscream who led Decepticons before I returned." He said and I with Optimus got into private discussion, "Optimus, you should decide this. I don't trust Megatron at all. He may lie, we don't know what he'll do." I whispered.

"Ironhide, I know Megatron myself but number of Decepticons is critically low. What we fought for centuries has come true, however not by our hands. Megatron doesn't lie now. He knows that with four Decepticons he won't handle humans alone and I have to agree with him. If that should be my decision, I would accept his help. We are getting low on Autobots as well and every asset in battle is important." Optimus explained and I thought about it, "Alright… alright, Megatron. We will work together." I said rather unwillingly.

"Perfect. We will be arriving at your base in few hours. I hope your scout wasn't slain yet. He was always my favorite subject! Haha…" Megatron laughed and the communication stopped. Bumblebee growled, "Bastard… don't let him come near me…" Bee grumbled. I looked at Optimus, "Optimus, why do you insist on his help? Have you forgotten about everything he did?" I asked, "Don't worry, Ironhide. I will keep an eye on my brother…" Optimus said with somehow distrustful look in his optics.

Optimus' POV

I haven't forgotten about Megatron and anything he did at all. He was behind all assassinations that were directed towards Luke. First, he attempted to let Luke bleed out. Second, he tortured him. Third, he let him suffer for six months until he succumbed and gave up on his life. Megatron practically made Luke to commit suicide and that is something I can never forgive him. Megatron might have listened to Sentinel Prime's orders and have been his servant, but that doesn't change anything on fact that his claws touched Luke's skin.

Sentinel Prime is dead, thankfully. He died by my blade and in his last seconds of life when my blade was within his spark, he found a shard of pride and smiled, realizing that he made a mistake by inclining to the dark side. He understood that I deserved Prime title, however, I do not deserve it. Sentinel Prime died by my hands. Once humans are dealt with, I will make sure Megatron will perish with his spark being crushed in my hands. Brother or not, he shall pay for what he did. There is no redemption for somebody like him.

But there is no redemption for me either. I may be a Prime, but I left Primus' teachings and attempted to break law of nature by transmutating Luke, to revive him. I am an outcast. I am an outcast and thanks to it I don't need to pay for my actions. I will continue with seeking solutions how to bring life to the boy I cared about. Also, I need to remedy what I have done and destroy the homunculus that I have created. Autobots may not like it, but I will sacrifice what is necessary to in order to achieve what I want even it may be extreme.

I will slaughter millions of undeserved lives in order to bring back only one human that deserves to live.


	7. Cipher

Ironhide' POV

Megatron arrived with Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave. Optimus returned into medical bay to continue his recovery. Megatron came over to me and offered me his servo in sign of cooperation. I reached out my servo as well and we shook our hands. The way that Megatron squeezed my servo startled me. He was resurrected lately but definitely had enough force to crush my hand which luckily he didn't do, "I believe with mutual cooperation we can push the insect back." Megatron said, meaning humans.

"Other Autobots will provide you with supplies such as energon, ammunition and medical services. Visit Ratchet in medical bay in case of that." I explained and Megatron nodded, "Will do. If I understood correctly, you have somebody to save. Perhaps we should move into the command center and think of proper strategy." He told me and I nodded. We both moved into my office and I explained Megatron every detail of our problem with Arcee. I told him about that we didn't know her location, about signal jammer and that it has been over day without progress.

"Hmm, a Decepticon would have serious problem to find Cybertronian with signal jammer as the one humans use…" he said but I frowned, "Why only Decepticons? We can't locate her at all!" I said, "Well, Decepticons have limited resources when it goes about secrets of government. We didn't cooperate with humans and so we don't have any acquaintances who could help us. What I am trying to say is that you as Autobots worked with humans and there can be some humans who don't follow the ones chasing you…" Megatron explained and looked at me.

"Tell me, is there someone who worked for government and had direct connection to you? Someone who wouldn't betray you and could provide you with valuable information?" Megatron asked. I sensed that somebody used to be my partner… Lennox! "William Lennox…" I said, "Contact this human. He may know where your femme is hidden," Megatron said. I hesitantly placed my servos at the keyboard on my console and searched for Lennox' data. I found his number and sent command to call.

Lennox' POV

My lovely daughter Annabelle was working on her homework as I tried to complete some job on my computer. She was a great daughter because it wasn't difficult to do job when she already had something else to do. Suddenly, our telephone in the kitchen started to ring, "Annie, pick it up for me, sweetie." I told her. Annie got down from her chair and picked the call, "Yes? … Daddy? Uncle Hide is calling!" she said and my eyes widened. Hide was calling me? Didn't he know we could both get in trouble? I ran into kitchen and picked the phone.

"Annie, take a break from homework and go play." I said and she ran away. I placed the phone to my ear, "Hide! Man, what are you thinking?!" I said, "Forgive me, Will. I know this might cause you trouble but we are desperate and you are the only one who can help us." He told me as I watched Annie playing with her tablet, "Hide, I don't think our communication is safe. CIA and FBI are listening to everything. There is no democracy in states, only absolutism and control over the population! It's like Orwell's big brother from 1984!" I explained.

"William, please. You are the only human we trust still." Hide said. A desperation in his voice was so strong that it changed Hide's voice radically. It wasn't the same Hide and he needed serious help. Even I was going to risk my life, Hide and other Autobots were good guys so I agreed to help him, "Alright… what do you need?" I asked, "We need location of Cemetery Wind's headquarters. Arcee and her sparkling were captured and if we don't hurry, they will end up like the rest of us…" Hide explained.

"Alright, Hide… I will forward you the information right away." I said and stopped the call. I sat down to my computer and forwarded the location of Cemetery Wind base to Ironhide's terminal. I knew that what I was doing was going to have consequences. CIA and FBI heard every word I told Hide and they were going to come for me. I had to prepare myself with Annie and Sarah to leave so I was packing every important thing we would need, "William? What's happening?" Sarah came from upstairs.

"We must leave…" I told her, "Leave? What is happening? Is there tornado coming to us?" she asked, "Ironhide called…" I said shortly, "What?! Did they hear everything?" she panicked, "Definitely. Pack Annie's stuff, I will take care of ours. If we leave now, we can make it to Kennedy's airport in time for another flight." I said. Sarah hurried to pack clothing and other stuff of Annie as I did the same with our stuff. We were almost done when I couldn't find my passport and heard a car stopping in front of our house. I looked outside of the window to see it.

"Shit!" I said and agents of CIA exited the car, heading towards our house, "William, what's going on? Why did you stop?" Sarah asked, "The agents are here…" I said and looked at Sarah. My heart was racing, "Are we going to die…?" Sarah asked, "I don't know… I'll try to negotiate," I said. The doorbell rang and I came to the door, opened the men in black standing in my doorway, "Can I help with anything?" I asked, pretending innocence, "William and Sarah Lennox? We've been informed you were contacted by Autobots. You have to go with us…"

One of the agents said, "That's bad!" I thought, "Sorry, but I can't leave…" I said calmly. The agents pulled out guns, charging against us, "We will be forced to use radical steps in order to get you to cooperate with us!" he said and Sarah hid behind me, "William!" she shouted. I was preparing for the worst but suddenly, all three agents started bleeding from ears, noses and coughed out a blood. They fell down instantly, Sarah and I didn't know what happened. Our eyes moved from the dead agents to a boy standing on the pavement, having his arm spread towards us.

His body was mostly robotic. The diagonal transition showed gradient between a flesh and a robotic body parts. The red and blue colors of his robotic body parts strongly reminded me of those that Optimus Prime used to have and in front of me, there was standing a boy that I used to know before he died five years ago, "You…" I said in astonishment. It was Luke and he was different. Not only because of his transformation, but I saw something different in his eyes. Something that showed me this was not Luke as I remembered him.

Megatron's POV

As far as absurd it appeared, I was working with Autobots now. Our mutual enemy was the one that Autobots used to protect all the time. I told them they would turn on us. Autobots never listened to me and now they could see the clarity. Ironhide appeared to be a good leader, but I was wondering what happened to my brother that worked so hard to become Prime. Maybe I should be correct and say that he stole the Prime title from me right during the ceremony eons ago. You know, we were young but I was talented and was going to be promoted to a Prime.

However, my brother had to come and ruin everything. Since then I became leader of Decepticons and started civil war that would never end. Just for now, we can't fight because humans stand in our way. My steps led me to the medical bay where Ratchet was. I saw how the medical officer operated some functions of my brother. My brother looked different in many ways. First thing I noticed was pair of two replacement limbs which brought me questions where he lost his original ones.

The second thing I noticed was expression in his face. Optimus used to be serious all the time, but this seriousness was showing more desire for isolation from everyone, "Megatron…" Optimus noticed me and the medic turned around to see me, "Optimus is not in condition to speak, Megatron." Ratchet explained, "Ratchet, make sure to prevent visitors…" Optimus said, "Allow me to have a few questions to him," I demanded from the medical officer. He shook his helmet, "You know what? I'm going to take a break. Optimus, he's yours." The medic said and left.

A long minute of silence passed between us two. Optimus only sat on the berth, staring blankly in front of himself, "What happened while I was gone? You are different, Optimus." I asked. No response came from him, "Come on. Don't play that serious pose on your brother. Tell me what is happening. Why did you quit?" I asked. Optimus just stood up from his berth and turned his back on me, leaving. I tried to be nice to my brother, but he didn't even appreciate it, "At least tell me you don't wish to talk, Orion!" I called him his original name and grabbed his replaced arm.

Optimus quickly looked behind at me and flash of light appeared as I felt my claw exploding, "Ah!" I stepped back, "What did you… is that… alchemy? Optimus, you stopped at the second step?!" I asked, looking at him and holding my arm, "Never call me that name again, Megatron!" he said in dark tone. His optics were so different. They contained hatred. That was not the Optimus I knew five years ago. Everything was sinking in my head now as I understood what happened, "I understand… your limbs, alchemy… you were at the temple of ancestors, right?" I said.

Optimus did not respond, just silently watched me holding my hand, "You performed that which is forbidden… didn't you? Resurrecting the dead… you fool, I didn't know you were capable of taking that risk…" I told him and Optimus closed his optics. He raised his new arm, "This is what I got when I tried to put right what you've destroyed." He said, "You mean that boy?! Optimus, that was Sentinel who pulled the strings! I was just a tool he used! I am not obsessed with torturing humans! He just wanted to lure you out!" I defended myself.

"You think you can justify what your claws did, Megatron?" He asked me and I felt it wasn't entirely everything, "It doesn't matter that Sentinel was behind all this. You had enough will to go against him but you didn't. You destroyed life of an innocent boy just to get me fighting. We are temporarily working together Megatron, but once this is over, I will deal with you once and for all…" he said, "And what will happen then, brother?! You cannot bring back dead ones! You've already tried!" I explained.

"I am already an outcast, Megatron. Primus may send me to hell, but I won't give up until I find way how to get that boy back… that boy whose life you ruined…" he said in bitter tone and left the medical bay. I looked down at my decayed claw and Ratchet tapped on my back with his wrench, "Sit down. You won't go into battle without servo fixed…" the medic said and I had no choice than trust him because there was no one else who could fix my hand which was blown up by Optimus.

Once Ratchet managed to fix my hand, I thanked him because I had to admit that his abilities with repairs were perfect. I've decided to join Ironhide in the command center to see how preparations for battle culminated. Optimus wasn't to be found nearby and I was glad to avoid him. Even we were on the same side now, he would never let me approach him as he thought I was responsible for what happened to that youngling. I've entered the office of Ironhide and saw him marking a point to the map.

"Have you got the information?" I asked him, "Yes. You've helped me a lot in this. Thank you." He said and I nodded. For a moment, I sensed he wanted to tell me something else, "Is there something else?" I asked him and he nodded, "I am not doing this voluntarily, but I am worried to show this to Optimus… follow me." He said and opened secret entrance to another chamber. I followed him as my curiosity wished me to find out. Ironhide switched on a monitor in a room that seemed to be archives.

"When we were on Cybertron and visited temple of ancestors to save Optimus, we found some glyphs that we cannot read." He explained and projected the glyphs on screen, "You and Optimus are possibly the only ones who can read these." He said and I looked at those glyphs. After a while of deciphering the data, my optics widened as I've realized what they found, "No…" I said, "What is it?" Ironhide asked, "This is very ancient Cybertronian language. I can read it with complications, but there is no doubt that… it's about Philosopher's stone…"

"Philosopher's stone?" Ironhide asked, "Yes. A powerful relic that can cure terminal diseases, erase poverty and what's the most important… it can bypass the law of equivalent exchange…" I said, "You mean, this stone could bring somebody back to life without a need of sacrifice?" he asked, "Yes. However, there are cases that Philosopher stone was created but they are just rumors. But again, with alchemy even this is possible and if I am not mistaken, this writing holds secrets and ingredients how to create such powerful relic." I explained to him.

"So… it's good I didn't tell Optimus about this. We must keep this as a secret!" Ironhide told me.

Ironhide's POV

As I've finished the sentence, someone entered the office, "Ironhide?" Optimus called me and I with Megatron behind my back walked out of the archives. Of course, we made sure that the cipher was not on the screen. Optimus looked suspiciously as he spotted Megatron coming out of archives with me, "What was he doing in my archives?" Optimus asked, "We will discuss this later. Are Autobots prepared for battle?" I asked and Optimus nodded, "Great. Mobilize everybody in the meeting room. It's time to act." I explained.

Autobots were assembled in the meeting room soon and I have been clarifying our plan. Position of the Cemetery Wind's headquarters appeared on the map, "Alright. Megatron and his Decepticons will create distraction, drawing away all soldiers guarding the building. Once Galvatron and Stinger will be distracted as well, we will rush inside and turn off the signal jammer so we can locate Arcee and Lukatron." I said and after the whole explanation we were getting ready to leave.

The only ones staying at base were going to be Ratchet and Chromia. Dinobots were staying as well to prevent any humans trying to wreck our base again.


	8. Rescue

Bumblebee's POV

Our assault on headquarters of Cemetery Wind was going to happen that evening we were leaving our base. I believed that with help of Decepticons we were able to do it and free Arcee with Lukatron. Ironhide led the assault. We all were camping behind the hill, waiting for Megatron and his Decepticons to start with distraction. Before I could notice anything, Decepticon jets flew above us and towards the base of Cemetery Wind. The base lit up with alarm. Our plan worked. As Megatron and others started bombarding the base, we had a clear path.

"That's the signal! Now, Autobots! Move!" Ironhide ordered and we all transformed into alt modes driving through the fence and headed to the base of our enemy. Stinger and Galvatron were lured out and followed Decepticons while we rushed through the most secured perimeter, "Autobots! Autobots are invading!" one human shouted from a sentry tower. We crashed the tower down so the human wouldn't alarm anybody. Galvatron and Stinger didn't notice anything and we entered the insides of the base. The door closed behind us and we transformed.

"Ironhide to Megatron. Do you copy?" Ironhide called Megatron, "Megatron here. Have you got inside the base?" Megatron asked us, "Yes. Now it's up to you what you want to do. Beware of Stinger and Galvatron. They are freaks…" Ironhide warned, "Leave them to us." Megatron said and we continued inside the base. Soon we came across an intersection, "Alright. We have to split into groups." Ironhide said, "I and Hound will find the signal jammer, Optimus, Sideswipe and Bumblebee will find Arcee, Topspin and Roadbuster will take care of the sparkling."

Hide said but I was displeased with what I saw around me. Dead humans in their own base, "Hide?" I called him and he looked at me, "Why… are there dead humans around here?" I asked. Hide and other Autobots looked around as well. Topspin knelt down and just lightly moved head of one of them, revealing something horrific, "Shit!" he said and backed away, "What is it?" Ironhide asked and Roadbuster took closer look as well, "Hmm… to me it looks like their head exploded from behind… but their faces are intact!" he said.

That was strange, "That's another reason to stay focused, Autobots! Keep your optics opened. Now, let's go!" Ironhide said and we all separated. I thought it was strange that face was intact while the head exploded. What could have done it? "Optimus?" I asked the Prime as he looked down to me, "Don't you find it strange that explosion of head didn't do anything to face?" I asked, "Come on, Bee. You are too paranoid." Sideswipe said, "No, Sideswipe. I have to agree with Bee." Optimus said, "Hmm? Why?" he asked.

"Explosion of head from their nape while the face remains intact… don't you find this strange? I can do this myself if I don't complete transmutation and stop at the second step – the destruction." Optimus explained and stopped. With him we stopped as well, "What do you want to say?" Sideswipe asked, "I am worried that we are not the only ones who try to take this base down. There is an alchemist here…" he said, "Is he on our side, Optimus?" I asked, "I don't know, Bumblebee but he definitely helped us with resistance. Come, let's go." Optimus said and we followed.

Normal POV

Ironhide and Hound found the main security center. With that, they disabled all inner and outer defenses with the jammer. All Autobots could receive Cybertronian signals. Meanwhile, down in the prisoners' quarters, a hopeless femme Arcee was sitting as some human was interrogating her, "So I understand you're not going to cooperate and tell us where your home world is." He asked her but Arcee shook her head, "Well, fine then. I didn't want to do it but let's try a shock therapy…" he was placing hands on controller when suddenly he heard screaming.

"Captain! Captain, run for your life! It's some psychopath and he's indestructible!" one of the humans shouted, running inside the room, "What? What are you talking about?!" the captain asked but within a blink of an eye, the running human was grabbed under neck by Luke and felt hand placed on his nape, "Good bye…" Luke said and the head of the human exploded as he performed incomplete alchemy. Then Luke as the homunculus focused on the captain, "What… who… who are you?! What do you want from me?!" He stuttered.

Luke approached the captain with slow pace, but he reached out his palms as the captain was backing away. Arcee was watching astonished that Luke was there and that he fought against humans. Luke's palms finally met the chest of the captain who started to feel strange. He felt as his inner structure was becoming different, more simple, less elements and only few chosen, "You feel different, don't you? That's how it has to feel… you know, I've heard that body of average human composes of many elements and with some effort you can change the composition…"

Luke said and Arcee listened to it, "Luke… what are you talking about?" she thought, observing what was happening to the captain, "What are you doing to that human? Why is he not defending himself?" she thought again, "All you need to do is cleave protons from some elements, add them to other elements and with proper configuration, you can create your own bomb built inside of humans' body based on gun powder…" Luke said and pushed the captain to the electric grid which ignited the gun powder within his body and captain blew Arcee's cell up.

"Ah!" Arcee yelped as her cell blew up. Now when the smoke dissolved and she looked through, she saw Luke standing there, watching her. After what happened now, she was afraid, "Please, Luke! Don't attack me! I don't want to hurt you either." She said, hiding her face, "Hmm…" Luke left and turned around, "I was told to set you free… my job is done. If you want to stay, I won't offend you." He said and Arcee revealed her face. Luke was walking away and Arcee got herself out of the cell, following him.

"Luke, what happened to you? I thought you were dead!" Arcee said, "I don't know what you are talking about. And I don't know who is this Luke." He said without any emotion, "Wait… you don't remember anything?" she asked, "No. The only thing I remember is that I appeared in some chamber but left as soon as I've realized that the guy won't help me." Luke answered, "Guy? Hey, you said that you were told to set me free. Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't know, he didn't tell me his name, maybe for good reason. All he did was that he found me and fed me these red gems. I've gained power and form and he helps me to understand things that I don't remember." Luke explained. Arcee wished to ask him more things but she didn't know what to expect. After a while, they came across Optimus' group, "Sideswipe?!" she shouted and ran against Sideswipe, "Arcee!" He ran to her as well. They hugged each other, "Oh am I glad to see you're ok, Arcee!" Sideswipe cheered.

"I'm so happy to know you came for me! But I was saved already…" she said and Sideswipe let her go, "By who?" he asked, "Luke…" Optimus said and Sideswipe looked at Luke standing few meters further, "Luke?! How is it possible?!" Sideswipe said and Luke frowned, "All of you keep calling me Luke, but I don't know what you're talking about!" he grumbled, "Guys, he doesn't remember anything." Arcee explained, "How is it possible? I mean, he is standing there… maybe it's his twin?" Bumblebee tried to ease the situation.

"No. What you see is not Luke's twin. Look at his mechanical body and you will see something very familiar," Optimus pointed at him and Bumblebee recognized Optimus' limbs, "Optimus?! Are you telling us that…" Bumblebee started and Optimus cut him off, "This is the homunculus I created!" Optimus said and everyone looked at Luke again, "But one thing doesn't make sense here. Luke… when I created you, there was nothing else than shapeless jelly… when did you get this form and… how did you get on Earth?" he asked and Luke merely shrugged his shoulders.

"After I left that hellhole where you remained without your limbs, I was found by somebody who provided me with red gems that gave me strength and I managed to form myself. Don't ask me for name, I don't know him but I know he is trying to help me understand the world in exchange for obeying his orders." Luke explained, "Optimus, he said that this somebody told him to save me," Arcee said and Luke was turning his back at them, "Where do you think you will be going?" Optimus asked.

"My task here is done. I set your comrade free. Farewell…" Luke said and walked a little further when he suddenly got shot from behind. His body liquefied and splashed around, "What have you done, Optimus?!" Arcee asked him, "As I've fought… homunculus is immortal. I just wanted you all to know that what we deal with is a soulless thing. This is not Luke. However, I have to stop him since he is my sin…" Optimus explained and Luke shaped back, becoming solid again. The homunculus didn't hesitate and charged against Optimus.

He clapped and placed both hands on Optimus's replaced leg. Right to it he performed transmutation and blew it up with destruction phase, "Optimus!" Bumblebee exclaimed and caught Optimus as he was falling when he lost one leg, "Why did you do that?!" Bumblebee yelled at Luke who looked at them all without emotion, "Optimus?" Ironhide's voice was coming from around the corner. Luke liquefied himself again and lost in the drain. Ironhide and the rest of Autobots arrived at place.

"Optimus, we heard screaming and… what happened to your leg now?" Ironhide crossed his arms, "I don't want to talk about it…" Optimus looked elsewhere. Arcee noticed Lukatron sleeping within Topspin's hold, "Oh, my sparkling!" she said, running over to her sparkling and taking her from Topspin, "Is he alright?" she asked, "We managed to reverse the rewriting process. He should be ok!" Topspin said and Arcee looked at Ironhide, "Hide, let's go. We need to power down…" Arcee said, "Right. Autobots, time to return!" Ironhide said.

Autobots along with Decepticons arrived back at the base. Ironhide explained during their journey that Decepticons agreed to work together against humans as now they were common enemy. After an arrival, Arcee and Lukatron had to be checked by Ratchet if everything was alright with them. It was a standard procedure but one could never be entirely sure. Optimus also needed maintenance. When Optimus entered Ratchet's medical bay with Bumblebee's help, Ratchet was like "AH! I CAN'T EVEN LET YOU OUT WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT BREAKING YOURSELF!"

Luckily, Optimus gave Ratchet less work than before. Meanwhile, Ironhide and Megatron were talking about current situation, "So, according to what you say, Stinger and Galvatron should be out of our way for some time," Ironhide said and Megatron nodded, "Today we've shown what we are capable of when we work together, Megatron. I think Cemetery Wind and humans in general will start to fear us." Ironhide explained, "We can use it to our advantage." Megatron said, "Maybe, but I think we haven't faced the true problem."

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked, "Arcee met the main leader and founder of Cemetery Wind face to face. His name is Harold Attinger. It should be one of those highly positioned folks that move with people. We may have defeated Cemetery Wind today, but if we want to get rid of them forever, we must strike the brain." Ironhide said, "Should I send my Decepticons to investigate?" Megatron asked but Ironhide shook his head, "No need to hurry. Cemetery Wind is weak now. I have another thing that I want to talk about…" Ironhide said and walked up to Megatron.

Ironhide looked directly at him, "Optimus confronted the homunculus…" he whispered, "The homunculus? Does he have any clue?" Megatron asked, "No… at least I don't think he has. Bumblebee said that Luke, or the homunculus mentioned that somebody found him on Cybertron and fed him with red stones which gave him strength… could it be Philosopher's stone?" Ironhide asked, "Red stones… yes, the description seems more than exact to Philosopher's stone. The question is… who found him and who fed him with those stones?" Megatron frowned at Ironhide.

"I don't know. Important is that Optimus must never know about this!" Ironhide said, not noticing Optimus standing behind Megatron, "And why shouldn't I…" he said and both, Ironhide and Megatron made space between them and Optimus, "Optimus! What were you doing?!" Ironhide asked startled, "I wanted to ask if you didn't know anything since you were both in my archives. Apparently, you knew better than me…" he said, annoyance noticeable in his voice, "We don't know anything, Optimus. Everything can change in time!" Ironhide replied.

"No, Ironhide. If I know something about homunculi, as well as Ratchet and Megatron know, we all know that they draw their life force not from soul, but by devouring Philosopher's stone. Without them, they are vulnerable… correct, brother?" Optimus beckoned at Megatron who nodded in reply, "Fine, we know that Luke is powered by the stone. Does it mean that extraction of it will weaken him?" Ironhide asked, "Ironhide, what really concerns me isn't homunculus Luke but the one who supplied him with it and mainly where did he get the stone…" Optimus said.

"If I may ask, what it takes to stop homunculus like Luke?" Ironhide asked, "Homunculi are born during an unsuccessful transmutation. If you want to get rid of them, you must transmutate them back. However, you must weaken them and to do so you must have remains of the dead." Optimus explained, "The remains? You mean bones?" Ironhide asked, "Yes. Homunculi are paralyzed when they get in close proximity of the remains of their original body." Optimus explained, "Alright… we have Luke's bones under the base, that should be no problem. How do we get him here?"

Ironhide asked, "Ironhide, I will take care of my sin myself. First we need to find out who is controlling Luke and also we must solve problem with Cemetery Wind. Harold Attinger won't stop until he finds us." Optimus said, "Optimus, because there is no need to hide it, your Autobots discovered ancient glyphs talking about Philosopher's stone. It is in archives if you want to look." Megatron said, "I will look at it later. Right now, we all need some recharge… Hide? You may be leader, but you promised your sparkmate to take rest." Optimus said and Ironhide sighed.

"Even in my 761 years… she is so my mom…" Ironhide grumbled.


	9. History

Optimus' POV

The next day I got up early and practiced my transmutations as I've seen that Luke as homunculus could transmutate as well. No wonder he could. His body was merged with my leg and arm so part of me allowed this. However, Luke as homunculus was my sin that I have to deal with. That doesn't mean my redemption is natural. Once you become an outcast and leave teachings of your god, you are heretic, agnostic and nihilist. We Cybertronians may not appear to be religiously based, but Primus exists within Cybertron and so we all believe in him.

I know Primus will never forgive me for what I've done. There is no place for Cybertronian and a Prime who lets his comrades die, performs forbidden transmutation and who will continue trying to revive dead one even he created monster, a homunculus. All of those who try to help me will never carry such weight like I do. I clapped and rested my hands on the ground as the transmutation began. Every tree, stone and sand around the perimeter that I transmutated was converting into something new.

Soon on the same place where trees were, there was standing a new memorial, a miniature of temple of ancestors, "Me Slug wish statue as well!" I heard the triceratops talking behind me, "Slug?" I looked at him, "Me Slug wish Optimus Prime to make statue of me!" he said and I had to smile. Although Dinobots were ruthless warriors, their childish behavior was quite amusing, "So you wish me to make you a statue…" I said and clapped my servos again. I placed my servos a further away and another field of trees was converted into a statue of triceratops.

"Oh! Optimus! How you do it?" he asked me, "Slug, be glad for what you are. Don't ever wish to know how to do this…" I said with warning tone, "Why…? What's so dangerous about this? Me Slug can handle anything!" he said, "When using alchemy, you must obey strict rule. If you try to break it, consequences are fatal…" I said and Slug sensed that I was serious. I looked at him, "Maybe you should return to Grimlock before he starts to wonder where you are." I said and Slug ran away as he said it.

"Alchemy only brings pain…" I thought. My minds were disrupted as Megatron appeared from around the corner of the base, "I must say, Prime that your alchemy is advanced… especially when you can perform it without circle." He said but I was leaving, "Optimus…" he called and I stopped, "Everyone is in the meeting room." He said shortly and I nodded. Somehow I was getting the feeling that Megatron wanted to say something else than just a report. Did he want to apologize for past? Even if I accepted his apology, it would mean nothing.

Soundwave's POV

Our relations with Autobots were still at point of freezing, but it was slowly getting more acceptable. Every option was better than listen to Starscream's commands. His leadership was the cause of us getting on the list of threatened species. I had to admit that joining forces with Autobots, even temporarily was the best decision we could do. Lord Megatron may have been unpleasant sometimes, but he knew manners and that we should appreciate what we get. We were all assembled in the meeting room of Autobots when Lord Megatron and Optimus came as the last ones.

"Good of you to come, Optimus… and you too, Megatron." Ironhide said as Optimus and Megatron stood by his sides, "Autobots, Decepticons. This meeting is crucial step in our next strategy of battle against humans. We all that are here, we are all sole survivors of all Cybertronian species on Earth. If we want to survive, we have to destroy the main source of our problem, the terroristic cartel that is built against our race, Cemetery wind. Megatron, explain our strategy…" Ironhide said and Lord Megatron stepped to the front.

"Cemetery Wind is a black ops organization of CIA. It is a secret organization which's purpose is to hunt down and annihilate all Cybertronians living on Earth. All of us, Autobots, Decepticons, we both are in danger and so we work together. After the last mission, we managed to break defense of Cemetery Wind, but we didn't destroy them entirely. Cemetery Wind still exists and will keep hunting us until we manage to destroy the bloody menace who is responsible for founding and leading the organization itself. Name of this pest is Harold Attinger."

Lord Megatron explained and Optimus exchanged the position with him, "Harold Attinger is our nemesis. Nevertheless, another problem occurred and it is possibly even greater problem than Cemetery Wind. Luke Carpenter, our well known human friend who committed suicide five years ago has appeared…" Optimus said, leaving us Decepticons surprised. That human was alive? "I am deeply sorry. I am responsible for this. Luke is a homunculus. A result when you try to bring somebody to live but you don't pay an equal price for life…"

Optimus Prime explained and grabbed his arm that was replacing the old one, "I did it. I left Primus' teachings and performed human transmutation in temple of ancestors. I created Luke as homunculus and thought that the shapeless creature would perish soon. I was wrong. Fellow warriors, what I want to show you now is lesson for those who wish to try the same as I did." Optimus finished and his head was connected to holoprojector. The next thing which followed was that we saw Optimus performing the transmutation.

There was every word he said. Every element, quantity, everything he needed to create an adult human body. All of us didn't think we would be shocked to see what was going to happen next. Optimus performed the transmutation and it seemed to go well. We were wrong because the reaction he created became uncontrollable and violent. Optimus' limbs were torn away from his body and the twister of reaction took it away. As soon as the reaction stopped, we saw the result. A nasty, disgusting creature only screeching horrible sounds. The projection was dismissed.

"What you have seen really happened. That monster at the end is Luke. But this monster has form and you ask why… somebody has found Luke and fed him with Philosopher's stone." Optimus said and I couldn't believe what I heard. Philosopher's stone? That was just a myth. No one could prove it existed, "Where is the connection between us, humans and Philosopher's stone?" I asked, "Soundwave… our races have met once already." Optimus said and perhaps he was going to clarify the situation.

"Long time ago, our races crossed their paths. Humans and Cybertronians fought in great war in battle for energon. That time it was a genocide and it was prehistorical time when nobody cared for things such as knowledge or diplomacy. Millions of years later when our civilization evolved, we departed to Cybertron and thanks to Primus we became independent and started building cities. However, our ancestors, the oldest ones who gained wisdom as the first ones worked with humans and created alchemy." Optimus Prime paused.

"Alchemy is a science. It allows to change chemical structure of a matter into whatever you wish. However, our ancestors and the humans understood that alchemy is nothing that can be used infinitely. Alchemy as a science respects law of equivalence in nature. If you try to transmutate matter, you have to maintain the volume and mass. Now, you may understand why is alchemy of resurrection so dangerous and forbidden by Primus. If you wish to gain life, you must let someone die…" he continued.

"Besides, even if you managed to complete transmutation, you still miss soul which is important and essential for every sentient being. Our ancestors and humans tried to find a way how to break the equivalent exchange law. They asked themselves how to revive someone perfectly with soul but without using a single sacrifice. They wanted to cure diseases, erase poverty… and they found the solution. They found a way how to create Philosopher's stone. Our ancestors kept the instructions in their temple on Cybertron, but now we have it here."

"Optimus, are you telling us that we should obtain the stone?" the yellow scout asked, "The instructions are written in an ancient Cybertronian language that will take time to decipher. However, it may be important for us. If we manage to create the stone, we may be able to neutralize humans and also we could remedy what they caused!" Optimus said, "That seems too optimistic for me, Optimus." The medic said, "You are talking about powerful relic. Ancestors maybe left us instructions, but there will be some catch! There always is a catch!"

He said and Optimus thought for a while, "I will look into this personally. What you mustn't forget is that Philosopher's stone exists and that somebody already uses it against us as a power source for the homunculus." Optimus explained and stepped back, "This is all for the meeting. Are there any questions?" Ironhide asked but nobody seemed to have any, not even me, "Alright. Be ready when we set off for another mission. Expect an attack on Harold Attinger." Ironhide finished and the meeting was dismissed.

Megatron's POV

I wasn't very fond of myself being Ironhide's subordinate but with option of safe residence I could make an exception. Our cooperation was bringing its rewards and I couldn't wait until we attacked that asshole Attinger at his place! In the meantime, Optimus started with deciphering the glyphs and I've decided add a helpful hand to it. I entered Hide's office, asking for Optimus, "He's in his archives…" he said and I went inside archives where Optimus was. I stopped behind him, "How far are you?" I asked. Optimus didn't seem surprised for me being there.

"Progressing slowly, but progressing still in some way at least." He said and I went next to him, "Maybe if you let me help you, we could work it out faster," I told him, "No, Megatron. I can handle this. Besides, you should help Ironhide organize the assault on Harold Attinger." Optimus told me. I sensed how he wanted me gone, but I didn't want to let go, "Hide can do it without me. I don't want to mess with his plans. Hey Prime, we are siblings and we both learned ancient Cybertronian so… let me help you." I explained and Optimus sighed of annoyance.

"Megatron, it seems I will have to destroy your new hand as well so you can remember about our last discourse." He said, "I am only trying to help…" I insisted, "I don't want your help, Megatron! And you are just disturbing me from translation! Leave me alone!" he hissed and it was obvious he wanted me out, "Fine… you know, ever since you were sparkling you used to be a drama queen…" I said and remained silent. Optimus didn't answer me so I was standing there for a while. I spotted a mistake in his translate, "That letter is A…" I said.

"Hehe… dear Lord Megatron, I know ancient letter E when I see it." Optimus chuckled sarcastically, "Well, perhaps you should let your medic check your optics. I'm telling you that letter is A!" I growled at him, "Megatron just mind your own business! If I see E, I will let it be E! Mistakes can be fixed later!" he said and I almost had him, "Alright, you are right. But if I remember correctly, our creators used to reward me for good results in Cybertron university… didn't they, Orion?" I asked and Optimus punched the console, "ENOUGH!"

Optimus got mad and I achieved what I wanted. Optimus tried to punch me but I avoided him, "Oh, missed me, bro! Your aim got worse with defending the weak ones!" I teased him, "Shut up! Come here, you giant blender so I can kill you!" he shouted at me and I laughed. I ran away from archives as he tried to get me with his transmutations, "Megatron?" Ironhide called me, "Not now! It's after me!" I laughed as I ran off Hide's office, "It?" Hide asked and Optimus ran behind me, "MEGATRON! COME BACK HERE!" Optimus shouted.

Normal POV

Megatron ran towards the hangar exit and Optimus after him. Autobots and Decepticons stared at Megatron laughing as they found it strange, "Is really Megatron… laughing?" Chromia asked, "This is not regular for him. Actually, this is the first time when I see it." Shockwave said, "Can't catch me!" Megatron sneered at Optimus, "Wait once I get my servos on you! I'll make sure you will never be revived again!" Optimus shouted and continually used transmutations to create stone spikes growing from the ground to impale Megatron.

He tried to get Megatron unprepared. Megatron transformed into jet and flew off. Optimus ran outside, "It almost looks like they went back to their younglinghood!" Arcee snickered. Megatron tried to fly around the island but as Optimus couldn't fly, he decided to ground Megatron and so he transformed his arm into a gun and shot him in one of his jets. Megatron fell down in the forest on the island, "Ah… Prime takes fun way too seriously…" he said and tried to sort things in his head after the fall.

Suddenly he saw a shadow forming above himself and when he looked up, he saw how Optimus' fist deformed his face. Optimus was punching Megatron at face and Megatron tried to block him. After a while of defending himself, he rolled the Prime over and paid him back with punches at his mask in return, "Stop with keeping distance, Prime! Why don't you let me help?!" Megatron glared at him as Optimus punched him at his abdomen and grounded him back, "You only destroy everything you touch! You are no help to me! You only mean a ballast and a curse to me!"

Optimus shouted at Megatron's face. Decepticons' leader used this opportunity and threw Optimus off of himself. He leaned with his back against the palm tree and Optimus did the same opposite to him. Both of them stared at each other with some hatred, "Feeling better…?" Megatron asked. Optimus stared at Megatron for a while, then he decided to answer, "I hate you, Megatron…" Optimus said and Megatron smiled, "I hate you too, brother. That is why we exist, or not?" Megatron asked, "What are talking about…" Optimus said bitterly.

"Have you ever thought… that each one of us has purpose, dear brother? We both must either exist or die in order to keep balance. World cannot exist in eternal peace of yours or in total tyranny of mine. If you wish to get rid of me, you will have to follow me!" Megatron sneered but Optimus wasn't surprised and closed his eyes, "Fear not, brother. I am ready to follow you into hell…" Optimus finished.


	10. Massacre

Normal POV

A few weeks passed and Optimus with Megatron kept progressing with translation of the ancient glyphs. Not that Optimus wouldn't want to stab his blade in Megatron's spark for all he has done, but after their last encounter Optimus let Megatron approach him and even accepted his help with translation, "Prime, mind if I ask you something?" Megatron asked, "Depends on the question." Optimus said plainly and Megatron looked at him, "Why do you want the stone?" he asked and Optimus stepped aside, "It's for that pest- eh boy I mean…"

Megatron said, quickly correcting himself, "Philosopher's stone is a mighty relic, much like AllSpark and Matrix are. If I can create it, I might be able to bring Luke back without sacrificing anything. Perhaps I wouldn't even need to perform transmutation of human again. I could use the stone to give soul to the homunculus I have created!" Optimus explained and Megatron crossed his arms, "That doesn't sound much heroically to me, more like selfish. It doesn't suit you since I used to know your different personality for past 1400 years…" Megatron said with contempt.

"And yet… remember what your medic said about the catch. What if we find out that there is problem with obtaining the stone? What will you do then?" Megatron asked but Optimus just snickered, "Megatron, you will never feel what I felt when that boy died. Some events in life can change you. Losing friend or sparkmate leaves scars that can never be healed. I've lost many of my friends, and Luke was one of them. If there is only shred of hope that I can do something, I will use the opportunity…" Optimus said.

"So you will do everything what it takes to create the stone…?" Megatron asked and Optimus nodded in answer, "Optimus, Megatron. How far are you with the translate?" Ironhide entered the archives, "This is everything we can translate. The rest of glyphs are gone…" Megatron explained, "Gone? What do you mean?" Ironhide asked, "There is no other glyph carved in the stone. We have the last translate. We can gather some resources, but there is still one missing and we cannot find it…" Optimus said with some disappointment in his voice box.

"It seems that ancestors knew what was better. Probably there is a reason for not mentioning it…" Ironhide said, "We will find it. Maybe someone on Earth has the information." Optimus said, clenching his fist, "Maybe or maybe not. Anyway, we have located that scum Attinger in Pentagon and we are ready for an assault. Be ready when I give a signal to leave." Ironhide told them and both of them nodded in return.

Luke's POV

That one I broke his leg… he was familiar to me. I know I saw him before in the first moment I appeared in this world. He brought me here, he was injured and most likely to die but he didn't. My guide, the one who found me and helped me to gain strength, said he brought me here. But there is more than just my creation. Every time I try to remember his face, I am receiving fragments of strange images as if I already knew him. But it was not only him. He and his friends, even that pink one I saved, they all called me Luke as if I had name.

Is that some part of their plan? Have they all agreed to call me Luke? I don't think so… They all looked too worried about me. These images I have… they are all in them. I know them all but at the same time I don't. Who are they? What do I have to do with them? Who am I even? Do I have past that I don't know about? My body… I sense it is not entirely mine. It belonged to the big one. I noticed his arm and leg. They were lost in order to bring me here. Should I be grateful to him or not? I saw those humans I killed… they are so easy to kill, but why not me? What am I?

"You look troubled." Said my guide's voice as he appeared behind me, "Is it because of them?" he asked me and I looked down to the city from a cliff, "I am confused. I thought saving that Autobot will leave me untouched without any doubts…" I explained slowly, "Hmm, that sounds serious…" he said and sat on the cliff next to me, "Share your problems with me. Perhaps I can help you. What kind of guide would I be if I couldn't help you?" he said, looking down at me as I focused my look at the city.

"I don't know what happens. When I came to this world, I was sure my existence had no past. When I came across Autobots in that building, they called me Luke as if they knew me. I thought they lied to me at first, but then I was still thinking about the big one and since then my head is filled with images I don't know how to comprehend…" I explained, holding my head and my guide only grunted, "These images… what do you think about them? Are they real or not?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I only know that when I see these flashes of images, they make me think that my existence has some past." I looked up at him and he closed his optics, "Hmm… do you remember what I've told you when I found you that day?" he asked me and I remembered:

FLASHBACK

I was eating the red gems my guide gave me. He seemed so pleased to see me feeding on them and I was hungry. With each stone my hunger increased. But at the same time, I was feeling my strength growing, my body forming shapes and curves until I saw myself having solid legs and arms along with face. As the last pebble was lost within me, I looked all over my body and then my hands, one robotic, one made of flesh "My… my body! What happened?!" I asked, looking up to my guide, "What were those?! You said lives were sacrificed for them!"

I shouted at him, "Philosopher's stones…" he said and knelt down to look at me better, "Philosopher's stones…? Who are you? Why did you come to me?" I asked, "My name is not important. At least not for now. You can call me guide." He said, "Guide?" I asked, "Yes. I've been observing my descendant as he performed act which our god has forbidden, a human transmutation…" he told me, "What is transmutation…?" I didn't understand, "My descendant tried to bring someone dear to him, but he dared to break fundamental rule and failed."

He explained and I've realized the truth, "So… I am only mistake…" I said and he nodded slowly, "It hurts me to say yes. It always hurts to see someone like you in the form you were before I gave you the Philosopher's stone." He said and I looked to the ground, "Who was he trying to get back? Was it me? Or someone that I am not?" I said still confused, "You are a homunculus. I know how confused you might be, but I've come to help you. If you wish to find the truth about yourself, let me be your guide and follow my descendant." He said.

His words were full of hope that I needed. I nodded and we both travelled away from the planet where I was created. My guide has told me about Cybertron and about Earth. He told me what it meant to be homunculus, but it wasn't enough for me. Actually, it was enough then but now when I met Autobots, I didn't know anything. Guide has promised me to clarify everything I wasn't sure about and since he gave me an option of finding the truth, I trusted him and served him as he wished from me.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"You've promised me to find truth about myself. I want to know…" I said, "You have past." He said all of sudden, "Hmm?" I looked at him, "Your name was Luke. Luke Carpenter. You were 19 years old boy with mental disorder which didn't allow you to interact with people properly. Because of that, you had hard time in your life and after death of your mother, you were taken under custody of Autobots. Their leader, Optimus Prime, my descendant who brought you back as homunculus wished to do the best to care about you." He explained.

I was surprised and he continued in speech, "Optimus Prime loved you above everything as you were almost his son. When humans' government betrayed Optimus and tried to hurt you, Optimus stopped trusting humans and humans stopped trusting him. Since then, Autobots are hunted. Optimus tried to bring you back but failed. As much as it hurts me, you have no soul, Luke. You are no longer Luke Carpenter because you haven't got his soul." He said and I sighed, "Guide but… these images, if I don't have any soul, why do I see them?" I asked.

"Homunculi can come across memories of their past life as mortal. That doesn't mean anything, it only proves you that you were alive and that what I say is true." He explained, "If Optimus tried to bring me here… I must have been important to him. Is there a way how to become human again…?" I asked and he looked down at me again, "Why do you ask?" he asked me but I stared blankly at the city, "If you wish to become human, an alchemist must transmutate your soul with help of Philosopher's stone…" he said and I quickly looked up at him.

"Wait… you can do it! You fed me with the stone so if you use it–" I wanted to say but he stopped me, "I cannot…" he said, "What… you can't? How? But you had the stone!" I said and held his thigh, hoping for good answer, "I gave it all to you, Luke. I had to sacrifice my last stone to feed you." He explained, "So… so you cannot transmutate my soul?" I asked and he shook his head, "I cannot. But Optimus Prime can." He said, "How can he do it?" I asked, trying to get my guide to find solution.

"Transmutating soul requires honest intentions and love towards the person whose soul you wish to transmutate. I do not have these emotions to perform such act, only Optimus does. But we can help him…" he told me. The last sentence resonated in my ears, "We can?! How?! Tell me!" I asked impatiently, "Optimus will attempt to create Philosopher's stone as he knows how mighty relic it is. He will need red water as a catalyzer to improve success of the creation of Philosopher's stone." He explained.

"Red water?" I asked, "It's a substance composed of toxic and rare minerals. It's not dangerous for Cybertronians, but humans who inhale its fumes can die." He said, "That's red water… and then?" I asked but my guide didn't answer. He raised himself to stand up and turned his back on me, "Guide?" I asked as he walked away, "Luke, my name is Alchemist Prime…" he said and I followed him.

Ironhide's POV

After five hours of travel, we have reached our goal. Pentagon was ahead of us and we were ready to strike, "Autobots, Decepticons. We will intrude to Pentagon using our holoforms. We will find out information about Harold Attinger's precise location. In order to maintain our secrecy, we will spread into groups and assemble at one place, in front of his office. Now, let's go." I ordered and we all headed down the road towards Pentagon. Soon we were separated into four groups and surrounded each entrance of Pentagon.

Surprisingly, there was no detection of energon. It seemed that Harold Attinger was so sure about Cemetery Wind that he didn't pay attention to central defenses of Pentagon. I and my group made of Chromia and Drift parked between cars of local workers so we wouldn't draw too much attention. We formed our holoforms and exited our alt modes, walking towards the main entrance. Suddenly, Chromia notified me on something, "Hide, something is wrong." She said, "Chromia is right, Hide. We haven't met any security guards or surveillance devices…" Drift added.

"They either believe that aside from us there is no threat or something really stinks here…" I added. We've entered the main hall of Pentagon, and became frozen as our eyes saw what was inside, "For the love of Primus!" Mia said and we saw the main hall stained with puddles of blood and dead bodies of humans. Somebody connected to my com-link, "Ironhide? We're inside! You wouldn't believe what we've found!" Sideswipe reported, "Let me guess. You entered a scene from horror movie, right?" I asked and came closer to one human to confirm my concerns.

"It's horrible! So many dead people here!" he added, "Now that explains why the security system didn't see us. Everyone was dead so nobody was operating it." Drift explained, "Sideswipe, how are the others doing? Have they located Harold Attinger?" I asked him, "Yeah, Megatron said he's heading towards the roof!" he reported, "We're going up!" I said and send report to others to hurry up the roof. Something was happening and Harold Attinger was target. I was assuming that Harold wanted to run away using helicopter.

Normal POV

In the meantime, helicopter landed on the roof of Pentagon and Harold Attinger ran towards it. Only few steps were separating him from salvation, but something happened. Luke ran up the roof, "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he shouted. Attinger could hear a clap with echo behind him but ignored and ran towards the helicopter. He made grave mistake because the helicopter was pierced with stone spike that grew rapidly from the ground under helicopter. It blew up and Attinger was thrown back by the shock wave the explosion released.

Luke walked up to Harold Attinger and grabbed him with one hand under his neck, lifting him up in the air. The human was bleeding from his head and the drop of blood was running down his cheek until it fell down. Autobots arrived at the rooftop right when Luke's arm was transmutated into a sharp blade, "Luke, stop!" Optimus shouted and Luke released his guard, "Optimus…" Luke replied, "This man has valuable information for us! If you kill him, we might lose it!" Optimus said and Luke stared at the human which was scared to death.

After thinking about it, Luke decided to throw Harold away and rushed against Autobots in their holoforms. Before he could charge into them, he jumped over and ran down the stairs leading to lower levels of Pentagon, "Luke!" Optimus shouted and ran behind him, "You're not facing him alone!" Megatron said and followed Optimus. With him, Roadbuster, Topspin and Bumblebee ran behind. Other Autobots who remained up on the roof hurried to Harold to help him up and interrogate him for information they wanted.


	11. Red water

Roadbuster's POV

We followed Luke down as he tried to escape. Optimus seemed to be really stubborn about finding out who this guy was or what he was planning with Harold Attinger, "Luke! Don't run away! I need to ask you something!" Optimus shouted and Luke stopped, his back facing us. We stopped as well, "Luke… you must answer me…" Optimus said and I've been observing their chatting, "I need to go, Optimus…" he simply said but Optimus didn't seem to accept that, "No! You've appeared out of nowhere! You must tell me what is happening!" he said and Luke turned to face us.

"Luke, why are you here? Why did you slaughter everyone in here?" Optimus asked and Luke didn't seem to show any interest, "Isn't that… what I've done before, Optimus?" he said and we all remembered the time when Luke was taken to Pentagon in past and with gaining powers of the AllSpark destroyed whole Pentagon, "But Luke that is… how can you remember this?! Didn't you tell us that you remember nothing?" Optimus asked and Luke closed his eyes, "Since our first encounter, I started to see memories…" he explained.

"Memories? How?" Bumblebee asked, "I don't know answer for this. I've been seeing images that looked like as if I knew you. I wanted to believe it was some mistake because ever since I appeared here I thought my existence didn't have past. Now, my guide confirmed I was mortal once and that memories are coming back." Luke explained, "Can I know who is this guide of yours? It's strange that somebody donated you with Philosopher's stone and taught you how to use alchemy… who is he?" Megatron asked.

"My guide has told me his name, but I don't want to reveal his identity yet. In time, you will find out yourself." Luke said, turning his back to us again, "Wait! If your 'guide' had Philosopher's stone, he must know what we need! Luke, what does this man have in plan?" Optimus asked, "My guide didn't say what is his plan, but I asked him a favor and he promised me something. For that to happen, I must help you to create the stone…" Luke said, "So you are on our side? Luke, if you want to help, join us!" Optimus said but Luke shook his head.

"I trust my guide fully and I believe he will fulfil his promise. I cannot join you, but I know what you need to create the stone." Luke said and Optimus stepped forward, "What is it?" he asked, "A red water. You need this substance based on minerals that will serve as a catalyzer for the reaction." Luke explained and Megatron placed his servo on Optimus' shoulder, "Everything to create red water is in the translation we discovered, Optimus." He said, "What do we need next?" Optimus asked, but Luke took his time to answer properly.

"My guide didn't tell me. When I asked him, he left it unanswered. Maybe there is a good reason for you to find out yourself…" Luke said and left. We all came back to the roof to see how other bots progressed with the interrogation of Harold Attinger, "You must understand… I wanted our civilization to be safe. None of us wishes to have alien war on our home planet," Harold said, "You didn't need to annihilate us! It doesn't matter whether we fight on Earth or not, your own civilization will destroy itself without our help!" Ironhide yelled at the human.

"And what do you offer now? Pentagon is covered in a blood bath, after five years of recovery we will fall in anarchy again! Are you happy now, aliens?!" Attinger yelled at us, "This is not our fault. Harold Attinger, if you have reconsidered your actions, none of this would have ever happened. Our cooperation with humans in N.E.S.T worked perfectly. Your own prejudices and distrust to our race from side of all authorities was the root of the conflict that escalated in civil war between Cybertronians and humans." Optimus added his word to it.

Something changed in mind of the human, "We came here on Earth to give you support in battle you would lose if Decepticons attacked you without any signal. Now, what you only caused was that you brought both factions to work together. Autobots and Decepticons against humans." Optimus said and Harold leaned against a ventilation, "Agh… Optimus Prime, you always knew how to put arguments. Maybe I was wrong and let my fears to control me. Tell me what you want from me, and I will do it so I can fix what I've done…" he said.

"First, announce in public that Cemetery Wind is officially terminated. Deactivate Stinger and Galvatron and return us bodies of our fallen comrades!" Ironhide demanded and Attinger coughed, "Even it sounds really bad, I will do it… anything else?" he asked, "We are searching for an information, a historical information relied to a connection between our species since their first meeting in long past. If you wouldn't mind, we want access to federal archives into a section with restricted access." Optimus explained.

"You'll have it… whatever you want if you won't kill me like the rest…" He said and Ironhide knelt down to him, "That was not us, and remember. We are the good guys. Be glad we were here before you were killed. The next time you'll try something on us, I will prefer my true form to a holoform…" he glared at him. Ironhide stood up and gestured us to leave. Just before leaving the human alone, Sideswipe returned to him and punched him at face, "That's what you get for capturing Arcee!" he said and returned to us. Ironhide shouted at him but Sideswipe just laughed.

Megatron's POV

We have successfully returned to the base with no casualties, or at least not on our account. We gained something important to us all, especially to my brother. I never liked ants, and humans were nothing else than ants to me. Maybe that Optimus was my brother, but his interest in creation of Philosopher's stone blinded his mind that I wasn't able to recognize him. He worked on gaining needed elements for the red water. What caught my curiosity was the guy using that puny boy for his plans and I was sure others wished to know too. I could tell something big was going to happen.

Weird things were happening once we returned. The next day I saw opened portal and humans delivering bodies of dead Autobots. I tried to ignore them as they didn't enter the hangar directly, only laid bodies at the entrance and I kept polishing my equipment when Starscream walked up to me, "Master, it's over! Ironhide said that Cemetery Wind surrendered! We can leave now!" he told me but I didn't share his excitement from this as I concentrated on polishing of my pulse cannon.

"Master?" he asked me, "We're not leaving, Starscream. Not yet." I told him, "But Master! Humans are gone and we are free of work for Autobots!" he told me but I wasn't convinced, "What happens, my liege? I thought you hated work for Autobots!" he said, "I do, Starscream. I am the rightful ruler of Decepticons and I shall spread my chaos around! But… I have other things to do here." I explained, "What do you mean? Master, you don't wish to help Prime with that stone, or do you?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Do you know he will turn on us?!" he asked and I nodded, "You better not question my motives, Starscream. It wouldn't end up well for you." I glared at him, "Forgive me, master." He said and left to the other two Decepticons who were in the base. Ironhide came to me once and wondered why I haven't left yet. I explained that I was willing to help Optimus with obtaining the stone. His facial expression told me that he didn't trust me. Of course, who would trust serial killer and dictator such that I was. However, he didn't say a word so there was no problem for me to stay.

Normal POV

Days turned into weeks. Autobots were becoming nervous and skeptic about Optimus' absence. There was no message from him and Ironhide almost wanted to declare emergency and start global hunt for Optimus. However, one day, the portal into base opened, every Autobot walked into the main part of hangar to see who was coming through, "Ironhide? Are we expecting someone?" Drift asked and Ironhide frowned, "Not somebody particular but… Optimus!" Ironhide said as the truck with trailer passed through portal that closed behind.

Optimus transformed into his humanoid form and walked towards his Autobots, "It's good to see you back, Optimus. We were getting worried." Ironhide explained, "No need to worry, Ironhide. I've been searching for everything to make red water and my trailer is filled with ingredients needed for it." Optimus said and Wreckers opened his trailer. Optimus' trailer was transformable so it didn't open from behind but they could simply disassemble it. Chromia's eyes were caught by literature put in between the ingredients.

"Optimus? Where did you get these books?" she asked, "During my pilgrimage I visited federal archives and the section with restricted access. Harold Attinger fortunately kept his word and allowed me the access." Optimus explained and Ratchet took some book in his servos as well, "Fascinating. Are these all about Philosopher's stone?" he asked but Optimus shook his head in reply, "No. These are mostly about history of alchemy. Most literature humans read in public libraries is censored to prevent rumors about other races, but these books aren't censored." Optimus said.

"So these books contain information about how our ancestors made first contact with human race and how they invented alchemy? Is that it?" Megatron asked, "Pretty much, yes. It isn't the fastest way how to get to Philosopher's stone, but I believe our ancestors together with chroniclers of humans left us hint on finding the missing ingredient." Optimus said plainly and Ironhide burst with laugh, "Alright, Prime! It looks like you will return to times of studying like back on Cybertron university, right?" he said.

Optimus smiled faintly in reply as his look moved back at the pile of thick books. It really looked like a set of literature for a student of university. Optimus Prime moved into laboratory, putting everything from his cargo on the ground as he was setting up his equipment needed for chemistry. By the end of the day, he was ready and held data pad including the cipher that was translated with help of Megatron from before. First thing needed to add was water as a base for the liquid that would come out as a red water.

Optimus' POV

The water as a base was set to boil. The next ingredient was one part of sulfuric acid. As there was no acid in our base, I had to create some of my own by creating sulfur dioxide and send it though catalyzer to raise it to sulfuric trioxide. Once the Sulphur trioxide descended on the water, it created concentrated sulfuric acid. As the next step, I had to add basic elements that create very base of a sentient being. This included carbon, phosphorus, calcium, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, sodium, iron and many others. That is what alchemy is about.

Believe it or not, our bodies are not so different from bodies of humans. We all have the same composition, only the quotient and concentration of elements varies. Some of them play major role in evolution. For our race, it was iron, steel, nickel and titan. For humans, it's majorly carbon, phosphorus and calcium which provides endurance and helps with hardening of bones. Hydrogen and oxygen are included in 70% of human's body in form of water. Now, when I was on my own with this, I missed Wheeljack with his excitement over experiments.

It took me almost three hours of the night time that I used to recharge, but the red water mixture was almost complete and I couldn't go and recharge now. The only thing that needed to be added was mineral which provided the red water its red color. It was cinnabar. After adding the rock inside and seeing it disappearing and coloring the water to a blood red, there was only last step remaining. I needed to perform transmutation to change density of red water. Switching off the gas, I clapped and transmutated red water, hoping for success.

If I followed the instructions with no mistake, the mixture was ready. It was time to test it but… not exactly the time since it was 2 AM and I was feeling tired myself. My heavy legs carried me out of the laboratory towards my quarters when something caught my attention. I looked to the left where Luke had his room. The door was opened.

Luke's POV

My memories didn't lie. I entered this small space in Autobots' base and everything was so familiar to me. The mathematical books, the laptop, the pictures on the wall and the bed. There was even a bathroom and all the events that happened to me in past were coming back. The first night when I had nightmare, when Chromia came and comforted me. That time when Ironhide crushed my arm. I could see it. Those memories were so vivid and then… I looked over at my table again, seeing something which wasn't there.

It was a gun. A gun that I didn't want to see but it was there and I was getting dizzy when I looked at that place again. I backed away when suddenly I bumped into somebody, "Visiting your old residence?" the voice was so familiar. I turned around and saw in the dark Optimus Prime in his holoform, "Optimus," I said, "How did you get here?" he asked me and I looked down to his chest, "I can liquefy myself, remember? It allows me to travel faster," I told him and he nodded, "Why did you come?" he asked, "My guide told me to send you location where to transfer the red water."

I gave a paper slip to the Prime who took it. He stared at it for a while and then looked directly into my eyes, "Luke, I want you to answer me, honestly." He said seriously, "Why do you insist on me creating the stone?" he asked me and I thought deeply about my answer, "All these memories, this place makes me think what I've lost and what I want back… I want to become mortal and feel again what I can't feel now." I told him, "Is that so…" he said in cold manner and I looked up at him, "Do you remember what I've told you before Lockdown attacked our base?" he asked.

Images of Lockdown dragging me out of Autobots came to me. Before that I remembered what Optimus told me, I almost heard those words: ' _Becoming Cybertronian, you renounce your humanity and most of the feelings you can feel._ ' I heard and looked down, "This is not the immortality I wanted… I have no soul. I cannot feel anything…" I said, walking forward and Optimus' holoform disappeared. Optimus didn't tell me anything else and I liquefied myself, leaving the hangar with even more confusion in my mind.


	12. Revelation

Megatron's POV

The next day, I woke up from my recharge and with me, most of the base woke up as well. Optimus' quarters seemed empty. I guessed he was still working on that red water so it would be better if I checked progress of it. Opening the door to the laboratory, I found it empty. Optimus wasn't in there, but there was already a red glowing liquid, "Red water!" I thought and came closer to the liquid container which was made of glass. Curiosity didn't let me go and I turned the tap to let a drop fall down. What happened next impressed me.

As the drop fell down on the ground, its behavior was very similar to mercury. The drop of water formed itself into a shape of pebble, "Philosopher's stone?" I asked myself and kneeled down to see it better, "Only incomplete one." Optimus voice sounded as I looked at him, "Optimus? I didn't do anything in case you want to accuse me…" I said in slight sarcastic tone, "I see you've discovered the incomplete stone, Megatron. Do you want to try it?" he asked me. He actually asked me if I wanted to try incomplete Philosopher's stone!

All the time Optimus was holding a grudge against me and now he offered me to test what he created. He picked up the pebble from the ground and turned his back to me, "Come. Let's see what you can do…" he said and I followed Prime out of the laboratory, "Bring up your plasma cannon." He said and I reached out my arm, transforming it into plasma cannon. Optimus took the pebble and placed it into my barrel. The inner part of my cannon was glowing red and it seemed to draw an attention of other residents of base.

"Optimus?!" I said with surprise as I felt an income of energy from my arm, "Fire…" he said and I fired from my plasma cannon. The shot was so strong that the reaction force threw me ten meters back and the plasma projectile leaving my cannon left scorched ground as it flew in the ocean where it blew up. I tried to push myself to lean against the wall as I was collecting myself from the shock, "Damn it… what a force…" I said and Optimus walked up to me, "Not bad, for an incomplete stone." He told me.

Other Autobots assembled around us with my Decepticons as well, "What in the Primus' name was that, Optimus?! It nearly melted windows of my medical bay!" the medical officer grunted, "Optimus, what was that?" Drift joined them as my Decepticons helped me up, "I've managed to create a red water that produces incomplete stones. As you could see, even in state of incompletion, it was way too much power for Megatron to hold." He sneered and I laughed sarcastically, "Haha… very funny, dear brother. If you told me, I would be ready!" I said.

"If only incomplete stone can do this, I don't want to know what the finished one is capable of!" the scout Bumblebee shuddered at the image of power of the stone, "Autobots, always too afraid of taking risk! Optimus, your side was always soft…" I said with evil grin at my face. But in fact, the scout had the point. If my plasma cannon could reach this power with incomplete stone and kick me meters away, what would happen with the actual stone? This idea seemed intriguing, but horrifying at once.

I loved idea of having such power, but is this power even possible to hold? I am one of the strongest Cybertronians. It should be no match for me. What secrets does this stone have? I want to find out, but I legitimately feared of what will happen when Optimus grasps the stone in his servos. I might even be lucky when I'll leave Earth in time before he decides to deal with me!

Normal POV

Somewhere in the states under a prison with the highest level of security, Luke and Alchemist Prime explored the underground chamber which was located under whole area of the prison itself, "Luke, you have made a great work with Optimus Prime. The red water is continuously transported to this place. If Optimus doesn't change his mind, which I assume he won't, you might reach mortality very soon." Alchemist said as they walked through tunnels, "Mhm…" Luke responded with grunt and Alchemist realized something wasn't correct.

"Something bothers you, Luke?" he asked and Luke stopped. Alchemist noticed that and stopped as well, turning to face Luke, "Alchemist… I need to know, why are you helping me? I don't know much about you and I can't really see why are you helping me…" Luke said and Alchemist laughed in response, "What's so funny?" Luke asked and Alchemist sat down on the ground, "You are right, Luke. I haven't introduced myself properly than only with my name. My name is Alchemist Prime, and you may wonder about the word Prime since Optimus is Prime as well, yes?" he asked.

Luke nodded in response and Alchemist continued, "Our race was raised on planet Cybertron ages ago. Cybertron was our home planet and within its core, there resides our god, Primus. Primus created his sons, those were Primes. There was group of Primes called Thirteen which meant original thirteen Primes. Members of this Thirteen were Prima, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, Solus Prime, Micronus Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime, Liege Maximo, Megatronous, Epistemus and me, Alchemist Prime." Alchemist continued.

"Then there were inhabitants of Cybertron who were elevated into a rank of Prime for their deeds such as Sentinel Prime, who was Optimus Prime's mentor. Duty of Primes was to keep peace and order of Cybertron. I and Alpha Trion were together the first two to bring life to civilization of Cybertron. However, original Primes had to separate around the universe and I ended up on Earth, looking for energon for our people. We discovered local inhabitants, beings made of flesh, humans who tried to fight against us, but it ended with massacre." He took another breath.

"Humans are so short lived that the ones who attacked our kin died and I lived on. Later, I've discovered humans who weren't obsessed with might or need to fight over territories and resources. I found humans who were intelligent. Their knowledge of nature, mathematics and laws of universe was advanced and so I agreed to work with them. Together, we invented alchemy as you know it now with transmutations and soon we discovered way how to bring dead people to life. We've discovered a transmutation of dead ones." He finished.

"But… that transmutation doesn't work! Look what I am!" Luke protested, "Yes. This transmutation was possible to perform, but all of us agreed to forbid this act as it was hazardous because the law of equivalent exchange must be fulfilled. Because of this, we researched how to create a relic. Mighty relic that can perform successful transmutation of dead without worrying about the equivalent exchange. That's when we discovered the Philosopher's stone. Luke, follow me…" Alchemist said and Luke followed him further into the tunnels.

Soon, both of them entered a chamber with vats made of glass. Those vats were filling with red water and the ground was marked with huge transmutation circle, "What is this?" Luke asked and Alchemist went to the circle, "This chamber is needed to create Philosopher's stone. Optimus will have to transmutate this circle with help of the red water and the very last ingredient…" Alchemist said, "What is it? You haven't told me yet," Luke demanded, "Oh, Luke… but you already know…" Alchemist rose himself to the ceiling of the chamber.

He clapped and placed his servos on the ceiling, revealing a view up to the prison and showed Luke prisoners. Luke opened his mouth, "Alchemist… why are we doing this?! You're not doing this just to help me become mortal! There's something you're not telling me!" Luke said and Alchemist kneeled down to the homunculus, "No, Luke. Philosopher's stone is relic which's power is beyond the God's. I am Prime and Cybertron needs my help. When you become mortal, I will use the rest of the stone to revive Primus, our god and Cybertron will live again after centuries of destruction."

Alchemist explained and Luke wasn't sure of his answer, "I don't know what to think anymore. I am not sure whether what I do is right." He said and Alchemist placed servo on his shoulder, "Optimus Prime does this because of you. What we do is against will of the god because we will have to bring great sacrifice, but Optimus Prime fought all his life against evil and he also deserves something or somebody… meaning you." Alchemist pointed at Luke who nodded, "Alright… but what if he changes his mind after all?" Luke asked and Alchemist closed his eyes.

"Then I will have to force my descendant. Luke, if you wish this to work, you must complete something for me." Alchemist stared down at the boy who agreed hesitantly.

Chromia's POV

Megatron and Optimus haven't walked off the laboratory since they showed us how strong the red water was. I was thinking if they even lived so I went to check up on them. Opening the door to the laboratory, I saw two mechs reading hard that I almost didn't want to disturb them, but I had to because I was concerned… more about Optimus than Megatron, "Optimus, Megatron? How long have you been in here?" I asked them with concern in my voice, "We required absolute silence for work, femme!"

Megatron barked at me while he had his optics buried in the book, "You could answer with some respect, Con!" I raised my voice at him, "Chromia, Megatron is right on this. We both need silence to process through the information of these books." Optimus said in calm tone, "I… I just wanted to know if you're not tired." I said but Optimus shook his head, "We are fine, at least I feel well enough to continue…" Optimus told me but it wasn't right to work overtime, "Optimus, I am serious! You both were up with no recharge for nearly 24 hours! What would Ratchet say if–"

Megatron jumped into it, "The medical officer knows about this. Now, leave. We don't need to be disturbed!" he said and gave me glare. I slowly walked backwards, "Fine… I'm sorry for intervening… but you should be aware of your energon level…" I told them and left the laboratory. I needed to talk to Hide and ask him if we were doing the right thing. So far I saw that Optimus was only possessed by creating a weapon of massive destruction. I walked up to the office of our leader and my sparkmate.

Hide greeted me with smile as I entered, "Mia! Have you got everything done?" he asked me and I gave him data pads I collected during the day, "Autobots and Decepticons performed regular maintenance of their arsenal, Ratchet sends you list of Autobots in need of checkup and Lukatron is recovering well since the ordeal with Cemetery Wind. And…" I said and paused. Hide frowned as I paused so he expected bad news from me, "I was shouted by Megatron and Optimus because I just suggested them to rest…" I said and Hide stood up from his table.

"Mia, I'm sorry for their behavior…" he said and pulled me to his chest, "You know, Hide I don't care about Megatron, but I care for Optimus and what he does, how he chases Philosopher's stone… it blinded his mind…" I told him quietly as I was tired, "Mia, it will be soon over. Megatron said he wants to help with creating the stone and then he will leave. Once Optimus creates the stone and brings back Luke, as he planned, everything will be back to normal." He explained and I saw a trace on virtual map.

"I hope you are right… what is that trace on map?" I asked and Hide looked at it, "Uh… we are transporting red water to a specific location chosen by Optimus. He came up this morning and told me where to transport it." Hide said and I looked at the map closer, "Is that where he will create the stone?" I asked Hide, "Yes. I don't know why he chose that place, but I know nothing about his intentions so I simply have to trust him." Hide said and my suspicion was getting stronger as I was recognizing that place.

"Sweetie, what exactly is that place?" I asked, "Prison with the highest security level for the worst of worst. Why do you ask?" he asked back and I was remembering what I was told, "Do you… remember equivalent exchange?" I looked at Hide and he nodded, "If you want to gain something, you must lose something of equal price." He said, "What about life? How does Philosopher's stone break this rule when you have to sacrifice someone's life to give it to someone else?" I was leading Hide to a conclusion.

"Mia, what are you saying? What is on your mind?" he held my arms, "Isn't it obvious, Hide? Philosopher's stone must pay the same tax! It's not free! If you want to revive someone with the stone, you must gather a life force to do so! It's still an equivalent exchange!" I told him and he frowned, "Mia… you want to say, that the last ingredient for the stone are…" he paused and I nodded when we heard loud noise from the hangar, "FOR PRIMUS' SAKE!" we heard Optimus' voice, "Optimus?!" Hide said and we ran out of the office.

All Autobots ran to the laboratory which's wall was blown up. We froze at our positions, seeing as Megatron remained sitting by the book and Optimus was standing at the dark corner of the laboratory, "Optimus… Megatron… what happens? Why did you have to blow the wall up?" Sideswipe asked, "It's… the last ingredient… you found it, didn't you?" I said as Autobots looked back at Megatron, "What is the last ingredient? Tell us!" Hound demanded and Megatron took a deep breath.

"No wonder the cipher didn't include it. The last ingredient for the complete stone… are lives…" Megatron said in low tone as everyone froze in horror, "Not only some lives!" Optimus started, "Tens! Hundreds! Thousands! Millions of lives! The very last ingredient is living sentient beings! All of them lost within a blink of an eye in transmutation!" Optimus said and punched the wall that his fist went through it, "I'm sorry to hear that, Optimus…" Arcee said. Optimus pulled his fist out of the wall and walked towards the exit of hangar, "Optimus?" I called him.

"Leave him be…" Megatron said, "I know him. He needs to vent this out." Megatron explained. Watching Optimus walking out feeling so hopeless hurt my spark and I believe that others felt it the same way. All the time, all the effort and energy Optimus put into this to find out the cruel truth, "Well…" Ratchet said next to me, "Don't take me wrong, but I've told Optimus that something like creation of Philosopher's stone always has a catch…" he said. None of us wanted to attack Ratchet because he was right.


	13. The gate

Optimus' POV

So much effort, so much energy, so many sacrifices I had to make to get to the point where I was. All of this to realize what I have to do. The last ingredient for the Philosopher's stone are living beings! How could I be so blind? Philosopher's stone is relic with powers beyond god. It can revive someone successfully, but was it free of charge? No, of course not. All the time I believed that the stone could break law of equivalent exchange. Of course, I was naïve and wrong… you have to pay the highest price to in order to make something that can bring dead ones to life!

Philosopher's stone, a stone of red color, red as humans' blood doesn't have this color just for beauty. Blood symbolizes an essence of life for humans, such as energon is essence of life for us. Philosopher's stone draws its power for revival from powers of other souls which are trapped within it. I got so far and now I have to go and transmutate humans because of my selfish interests? I've already made so many mistakes and trying to revive Luke was the biggest one of them. I know I said that for Luke's revival I will kill others, but do I have the right to do so?

I am starting to understand that what I've done should be fixed. The homunculus Luke might be counting with his mortality, but no matter what he wants me to do, he is my sin. I've been sitting outside our base, leaned against the wall of hangar when Ratchet came out and sat down next to me. The next thing I noticed was that he handed me a cube of energon. I looked at him, "After exhausting study without recharge, you should at least keep volume of your energon stable." He said and I took the cube, taking a sip of energon.

"You might not like me for saying that, but I've told you there would be a catch…" Ratchet looked at the sunset. I glanced at him in reply, "You knew it, Ratchet?" I asked my medical officer, "No. But I was feeling something was missing. It just sounded way too easy to create your own stone and revive people with it." He told me and I drank another sip of energon, "I just can't understand, Ratchet." I said in low tone, "How come, Optimus? You as the one who can transmutate should know this well…" Ratchet said, staring at the sunset and taking another breath.

"Equivalent exchange, Optimus. It will always be there. Ever since I was reading about abilities of Philosopher's stone, it was suspicious to me and I tried to find out how could such thing ignore this fundamental rule. The answer is that it cannot. No relic can break equivalent exchange, not even Philosopher's stone. You were maybe surprised, but don't forget that the stone has to draw its power from some source and if there is option to give someone life, you must draw such power from another life. That is why you need lives. It's equal price for resurrection…"

Ratchet told me, "I don't want to listen to this, Ratchet!" I growled and Ratchet and I looked at the sunset as well, "I don't want to lecture you, Optimus. But perhaps this is the reason why the cipher wasn't complete. Somebody knew what it takes to create the stone and tried to erase the information. It's not humane and if terms of religion, it's heresy." Ratchet told me, "Maybe you are right, Ratchet…" I told him, drinking another part of energon, "Do you happen to know who was the first Cybertronian to discover alchemy?" Ratchet asked and I frowned to it.

"I remember that between the Thirteen, there was a Prime who was specialized in chemistry and engineering. His name was Alchemist Prime. He came to Earth and with assistance of humans perfected alchemy that we use today. His codex is in his tomb on Cybertron." I explained and Ratchet nodded in reply, "His tomb… that means he is dead." Ratchet noted, "With the highest probability. Original Thirteen split and its members spread across the universe but never returned once the civil war between Autobots and Decepticons broke out."

"I see. I was just thinking that if Alchemist was alive, he might have helped us clarify everything around the Philosopher's stone." Ratchet said and I stood up, "Alchemist is past and we cannot rely on finding him. What I am more concerned about is Luke's guide…" I said and Ratchet stood up as well, "What bothers you about him?" Ratchet asked me, "Ratchet, something is not right about him. Luke came to me and gave me location where to deliver the red water. If his guide already had stone, he must be pulling by the strings!" I said.

"You mean he is using us the entire time?!" Ratchet exclaimed and I nodded, "Inform Ironhide to set a portal to the destination where we transported red water! I want to meet Luke's guide personally…" I said and Ratchet ran inside the base and I went inside to prepare for the encounter.

Normal POV

Ironhide ordered to all Autobots and Decepticons to prepare their weapons and get ready for setting off. Arcee and Lukatron were going to stay in base as the last time. Ironhide opened portal facing a road to the prison and he along with other Autobots and Decepticons transformed into their alt modes, leaving through as the portal closed behind them. The prison was isolated from civilization. Its location was in the desert with only connection to the road. The sky was cloudy before a storm and the sun got covered, resembling a feeling of solar eclipse.

Soon, it started raining, "Oh, crap! Not the rain! We better get to the place so we can hide because I don't want water in my energon!" Sideswipe complained, "The prison is ahead. Just keep on moving…" Ironhide said and they all sped up. As they reached walls of the prison, they all transformed and spotted an entrance to the underground, "Hey, look! It's big enough for us to enter!" Hound remarked as he pointed at the entrance. Autobots walked over to the stairs which were leading to the underground, "Alright… move!" Ironhide ordered but Optimus stopped him with arm.

"Optimus?" he asked, "This is my battle." Optimus said, "Optimus! I'm the leader, I have to make the decision!" Ironhide said and Optimus looked at him, "I haven't forgotten, Hide. But we're not going against any ordinary danger like before. This is what I caused and I must fix it myself. In other words, I can't afford losing the rest of my Autobots so please, listen to me and stay here on guard in case of something happening." Optimus explained. Ironhide hesitated for a while but nodded, "Good luck in there, Optimus." He said and Optimus walked down the stairs.

Suddenly, the ground was sealed with alchemy and created thick rocky barrier, "Optimus!" Ironhide shouted and Autobots ran to the rocks, "It's no use, Hide! It's a thick layer of rock blocking the stairs!" Ratchet said, "I'm not leaving without Optimus! Autobots, Decepticons, use everything you have to destroy the barrier!" Ironhide ordered and all of them used what they had to pierce through. In the meantime, Optimus noticed the barrier. However, he didn't let himself be startled by that. He sensed that something called him deep down to the underground.

Optimus took a slow walk downstairs until he came across a large chamber with vats of red water, "This must be it…" he thought. He noticed a strange glowing fog in the very center between the vats, "But what is that?" he asked and walked over to the fog. He watched it closely and then entered without hesitation. When he came through, he found himself being human, "But… that's my holoform. I didn't activate it?" he asked himself and looked in front of himself as the scenery around him changed.

Optimus appeared in a family house with a dim light coming from a fireplace. In front of the fireplace, there was an armchair with somebody in it. Optimus in human form came over to him and saw Luke as he remembered him from past, "Luke?" Optimus asked and Luke opened his eyes, smiling up at Optimus, "Luke, what is happening? What happened to me, and to you? You look… different…" he asked and Luke shrugged, "Why don't you stop thinking for once, Optimus and rest for a while?" Luke stood up and left Optimus space in the armchair.

Optimus sat in it with his legs spread so Luke could sit there as well. Luke rested himself against Optimus' body. The Prime was confused but at the same time, he couldn't stop watching the boy as he happily rested against his chest. Luke sighed of happiness and Optimus seemed to be starting to enjoy this moment, "I can't understand…" Optimus said in a low tone. Luke didn't answer him, just rested against his body and soon Optimus placed one arm around Luke's chest, the other one on his hair and stroked it. Optimus smiled down upon the boy.

After a moment of silence while Optimus was stroking the boy's hair, he heard voice of Alchemist Prime coming from behind, "You're longing for the boy to come back, don't you?" he asked and Optimus slowly nodded his head, "What you feel now doesn't have to be temporary. That boy can be brought back, Optimus." Alchemist said as his human form placed hand on Optimus' shoulder, "But… what about all the other lives that need to be sacrificed?" Optimus asked, still looking down at resting Luke.

"Sacrifices need to be made in order to obtain something. You know it well, Optimus. You must count with the fact that if you want Luke to come back, other people must die…" Alchemist said, Optimus didn't reply, "You blame yourself for being selfish, Optimus. I've been watching you and I know you keep making sacrifices all your life for others to be happy. But what about yourself?" Alchemist said, "I am Prime…" Optimus replied, "That doesn't mean you don't deserve happiness, Optimus." Alchemist said and Optimus looked at him.

"And it doesn't have to be only Luke. All your friends, comrades who have fallen in battle can be back as well. You can even restore Cybertron and bring birth to our civilization… Optimus, it all can be done by your hands." Alchemist said and Optimus stared at him for long time. Meanwhile, Autobots seemed to be getting close to breaking through the barrier. They were all tired already, when suddenly Megatron spoke from behind, "Out of my way!" he said and charged his plasma cannon.

He pulled out the red water pebble he used last time and Autobots knew what was going to follow. They ran to the sides and Megatron fired from his cannon at the rock. The projectile exploded and rock was shattered into many pieces, discovering the path into underground, "Great work! Let's go!" Ironhide said and all of them rushed into the underground tunnel leading towards the large hall with red water vats, "Optimus!" Autobots started shouting and Optimus heard it, "Autobots?" he said and looked around, "I must leave!" he added.

The fog lost, Luke changed back into his homunculus form and liquefied himself, getting away from Optimus. Autobots entered the hall and saw Optimus sitting on the ground, "Optimus, are you ok?!" Sideswipe asked, "You've ruined it!" Alchemist Prime said and appeared in the center of the hall, "Who are you?" Bumblebee asked and Megatron stepped forward, "Hmm… it seems that rumors weren't true. You live after all, Alchemist Prime, member of the original thirteen Primes!" he said. Autobots' optics widened.

They felt themselves being lifted in the air as Alchemist used his telekinetic powers, "Put me down!" Hound growled. Autobots were pinned along with Decepticons to the walls, "Autobots, Decepticons… this was not supposed to happen! Optimus must create the stone! Your interfering only causes problems!" Alchemist exclaimed, clenching his fists, "If you are the legendary Alchemist Prime, why don't you create the stone yourself?!" Ironhide argued, "I do not possess such power. Optimus does because he has something that gives him the strength…" Alchemist said.

"What is it?!" Sideswipe asked, "It's his desire to see one particular human live!" Alchemist explained. Optimus stepped on the other Side of the transmutation circle, "Alchemist Prime… as much as I wish to bring my boy back to life, I cannot sacrifice lives of many despite the fact these people above us are criminals." Optimus protested, "Optimus, I haven't lied about what I've told you. With Philosopher's stone, you can bring back what you want. The boy, your fallen comrades… everyone! Don't turn your back on me!" Alchemist pointed his claw at him.

"With your help, we could revive Primus, restore Cybertron and start new era of our civilization. Optimus! Our people are on the edge of extinction!" Alchemist pleaded Optimus to understand. Optimus remained silent for one minute before he started talking again, "Alchemist, I understand your intentions, but fate of our people must not blind our judgement." He said, "What have humans ever given to you? Respect? No, Optimus. They never wanted to respect you. They eradicated most of Cybertronians and it's time for them to pay the same price!" Alchemist hissed.

"I don't want to admit anything but Alchemist has got the point…" Topspin said, "What are you saying?!" Drift offended, "He's right. Remember the equivalent exchange? Humans killed our people, we should make them pay! We have the right to do it, Optimus has the right!" Roadbuster supported Topspin. Everyone looked down at Optimus how he'll answer, "I'm sorry, Alchemist. I won't do it…" Optimus said. Everything went silent and Alchemist made few steps back before he started speaking again.

"It's your right to decide as a sentient being, Optimus. I won't press you in something like this, but you leave me no choice…" Alchemist said, "What do you mean?" Optimus asked, "You have already seen the gate, haven't you?" Alchemist asked, "Yes. Why do you say that?" Optimus asked and Alchemist crossed his arms.

"Every one of us has the gate inside. However, with age the ability to open it weakens. Younglings and sparklings have the strongest connection thanks to their age. Actually, the gate provides equivalent exchange and each soul coming to this world escapes the gate." Alchemist explained, "Wait, younglings…" Optimus said but then Autobots heard scream, "Uncle Hide!" it was Annie Lennox. Alchemist stepped aside as Luke held her in his arms tied up, "Annie!" Ironhide shouted, "Alchemist! How could you?!" Optimus growled.

"Luke!" Alchemist said and Luke tossed Annie high in the air, "Good bye, Optimus Prime…" Alchemist said, clapped his servos and Annie started to glow as the gate appeared in front of Optimus, "The gate! It's… colossal!" Ratchet remarked as all Autobots watched the gate opening. Shadowy tentacles were reaching towards Optimus who make offense. Suddenly, Megatron appeared in front of Optimus and the tentacles grabbed him. Optimus widened his optics, "M-Megatron…?" he asked. Megatron looked over his own shoulder and grinned at Optimus.

"See you on the other side, brother…" Megatron said as he was pulled inside the gate, "Master! Let me follow!" Starscream shouted as he got himself free from the wall and flew inside the gate which closed afterwards.


	14. Alchemist Prime

Ironhide's POV

Megatron was gone and so was Starscream. Both of them were lost in the gate of equivalent exchange which closed and disappeared. Alchemist Prime dared to use poor 12 years old Annie as a connection with the gate which was totally unacceptable and I wished I wasn't held by the wall so I could break his face, "Hmm… that wasn't supposed to happen either… why it never goes according to the plan?" Alchemist sarcastically said and that made me even more furious, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU USE A LITTLE GIRL LIKE THIS?!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Hide." Chromia told me, "Fear not, Autobots. Your human youngling is unharmed." Alchemist said and Luke laid Annie on the ground, "Unharmed?! You use her like this and say she's unharmed?! She'll have mental trauma!" I snarled at him and breathed deeply, "Optimus! Do something! Why are you just standing there?!" I asked but then noticed how Optimus shivered. As if losing Megatron caused some distress in his spark, "Optimus?" Bumblebee asked as Optimus held his spark.

"Why… why, Alchemist? Why does this have to keep happening to me? First, I lose my youngling, then one by one my friends and now you have to take Megatron away?! Yes, Megatron was bloody menace, destroyed countless lives but still… he was my brother! I was supposed to deal with him myself!" Optimus shouted at the Prime on the other side of hall. Alchemist seemed not interested in that, "Alchemist…" Ratchet started, "What are your motives? Where does this all come from?" Ratchet asked and Alchemist took deep breath, closing his optics.

"I am Alchemist Prime. Along with Alpha Trion, I was founder of our civilization on Cybertron. Five thousand years ago, when I acclimatized myself on Earth, I met an ancient Egyptian civilization who were people of rich culture, but cruelty in reign as well. When ancient Egyptians saw me, they seemed to be afraid but then they worshipped me. However, worshipping me would be heresy against Primus so I explained the ruler, their Pharaoh who I was and what I was doing on Earth." Alchemist paused and took another breath.

"Pharaoh offered me gifts but I wasn't interested in them. However, rejecting Pharaoh was deadly sin back then, I asked for something else and he initiated me into alchemy and introduced me to his alchemists. Egyptians were very sensitive about religion and their gods and once there was a plague, alchemists were those who were supposed to replace doctors. Me and my colleagues tried to discover a way how to cure diseases with alchemy and then we've discovered way how to conserve divine power in one small relic…" Alchemist said.

"The Philosopher's stone…" Optimus said and Alchemist nodded, "We were working overtime, plague was spreading and it was taking its toll on people. With red water forming incomplete stone we were able to cure diseases only temporarily. Pharaoh was impatient and we had to act. I've realized that if we wanted to achieve perfection of red water, we had to bring sacrifice as we already knew equivalent exchange law." He explained, "So you've seen that you needed lives for the stone. Is that it?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. We were almost complete. We assembled people who were poor, terminally ill by plague or those who were convicted for execution without telling them anything. We locked them into cages, prepared the red water and then with transmutation we finally grasped it, the Philosopher's stone…" Alchemist said and Ratchet spoke, "So you could cure people who had chances for survival." He said and Alchemist nodded, "That's so sick! You slaughtered people and stuffed their life force into one stone!" Drift shouted.

"Autobots, ask yourself what fate would be merciful towards those people I mentioned? Would you let them die in slow pain on hunger or plague? Or isn't transmutation into Philosopher's stone less painful?" Alchemist said and although I felt mad at him for what he did to Annie, I agreed on that point, "Optimus Prime, you may consider my actions radical, but don't forget what we Primes wish for. What did Fallen do?" Alchemist asked, "Fallen wanted to gather energy of the sun." Optimus answered to him.

"Yes. What did Sentinel Prime do?" Alchemist asked, "He betrayed our people, he betrayed Autobots…" Optimus answered, "Indeed. Do you know what I need to do?" Alchemist asked, "You wish me to transmutate humans into complete stone…" Optimus answered the way as if he knew what Alchemist wants to say. Alchemist nodded, "Optimus tell me the reason of all the chaos we Primes had to make…" Alchemist asked and we all focused our look at Optimus, "To bring order… to save our race and restore our planet, our home…"

Optimus said and we all remained silent. Optimus kneeled down, "I understand now, Alchemist…" he said and clapped. The clap always meant start of transmutation, "I…" Chromia started talking, "I… cannot see this! I cannot allow it!" she said and struggled the force that held her on the wall. Optimus' servos were nearing the floor where the circle was, "Optimus! Optimus, you must stop! Those people will disappear forever!" Sideswipe shouted at Optimus. Prime seemed not to listen but Chromia released one arm.

"Optimus, stop!" She shouted as her arm transformed into gun and was hitting the vats with red water. The vats blew up, red water was spilled all over the floor and Optimus backed away, "No! No! You've destroyed everything!" Alchemist shouted and thanks to lack of his concentration, we fell down to the ground and Optimus looked at us, "Autobots… why?!" Optimus seemed to be mad at us, "It's not right, Optimus! You know it is not the right thing to do! Come on, let's leave!" I told him but Optimus was stepping backwards, "Optimus?" I asked.

"Forgive me, Autobots. I cannot stop here. I just cannot give up when I am so close!" Optimus said, "What the hell are you saying?! Optimus, you always defended rights of sentient beings!" I yelled at him, "Optimus Prime! It's time to leave!" Alchemist lured him and Optimus nodded. He ran towards Alchemist who was ready on the other side of hall. Suddenly, Optimus crossed the red water on the floor and violent reaction started with powerful electric tornado. We wanted to approach Optimus, but the wind was getting strong and it was pushing us back.

"What the hell is happening?! Why is Optimus glowing?!" Drift shouted, "Optimus didn't complete transmutation! As he stepped in red water, he activated it and now his power is growing without bounds! If he keeps going like this, he will become more powerful than god!" Ratchet shouted. Optimus roared of pain loudly as the power was circulating within his energon, "Somebody has got to stop him now!" I shouted as I tried to approach Optimus. It was useless because the wind was stronger and stronger.

Optimus' body didn't seem to listen. Every part of it was transforming and transmutating randomly, throwing spears and shooting projectiles around. Walls around began to crack and the ceiling wasn't stable either, "Hide! We must leave!" Chromia called at me, "Not without Optimus!" I protested but she and Ratchet grabbed me as other Autobots ran up the stairs, "We cannot do anything for Optimus now! This place is falling apart! Come!" they said and pulled me from the hall. I only saw how the rocks blocked entrance to the hall so Optimus was lost.

Alchemist Prime's POV

My worst concern has come true. Optimus didn't complete transmutation and he activated the red water with his body. His power was unstable and it was overcoming power of Primus and Unicron together. His growling only showed that his body was trying to resist but it was submitting to the power, making random transmutations and transformations and creating absolute chaos around, "Alchemist, what is happening?!" Luke asked me as he stood behind me, "Luke, take that human youngling out! I must stop Optimus before he destroys the entire planet!"

I said and Luke left with the human in his arms. I was approaching Optimus with difficulty as I felt the air becoming heavier while approaching the tornado where Optimus was standing. Finally, I've grasped Optimus firmly around his body, " _When there is light, there must be shadow. Where there is order, there must have been chaos first. If there is good, there must be an evil. One cannot exist without the other one to maintain the balance. Not even alchemist can gain eternal power without sacrificing something… that is law of equivalence…!_ "

I recited an ancient spell for power regulation. The wind was becoming weaker, slower and the tornado disappeared. Optimus rested against my body and powered down as he was exhausted by the overdose of transmutation power. The ceiling was about to collapse and I had no time to fix it so I carried Optimus out of the chamber and walked up to the surface. Autobots and Decepticons were gone and I rested Optimus on the ground. Luke wasn't around. He had to return the youngling back to her creators.

Optimus Prime was strong warrior. However, even the strongest warrior can be torn apart by an income of such energy. When I opened his spark, I saw it still shining which meant only good sign. Optimus was going to survive and that was important for me. Now that we have lost red water, Optimus and I would have to make the stone harder way. I took Optimus in my arms and teleported us to some other place.

Bumblebee's POV

Optimus was gone! Not that we lost Megatron and Starscream, I don't care about them but we lost Optimus! This was so much problem and it was even worse because he trusted Alchemist! But yet, Alchemists' plan was ruined when we destroyed red water. How could Optimus leave with him? I needed to know what Hide had to say to this so I ran out of my quarters and up to Ironhide's office, "Come in," Ironhide said as I knocked his door. I entered his office and stood in front of his desk.

"Bumblebee, what do you need in time like this?" he asked me slightly annoyed, "I just wanted to know what happened to Optimus down there! He didn't listen to us!" I told Hide, "How do I know, Bumblebee?! He seems to understand something that we can't!" he said and punched his table. His anger freaked me out a little so I made a step back, "No, Bee… I am not mad for your curiosity. I am wondering myself and that is why I appear to be angry." Hide said and looked elsewhere, "I just don't know what's happening in that metal head of his…" he said.

"Hide I… I don't think I should bother you with this but I am starting to worry about him. I don't think he will make it…" I said, "Don't talk like that, Bumblebee. Optimus may be old, older than I am but he survived lots of things." Ironhide said, "Hope you are right…" I replied when the office was visited by Soundwave and Shockwave, "Oh well… what brings you two here?" Ironhide said with amusement in his voice as if the Decepticons were problem, "Current circumstances require temporary alliance to be severed and replaced with permanent inclusion." Soundwave said.

I just rubbed my helmet trying to decipher his speech, "Uh… meaning…?" Hide asked, "It is most logical for us as the last two remaining Decepticons to join Autobots permanently. Since lord Megatron and Starscream are gone, there is no reason for Decepticons to exist. Is there possibility of further cooperation?" Shockwave said and I looked at Ironhide who leaned in his chair, "Well this day is getting stranger by every minute…" Hide said and I had to laugh, "I see no problem if you want to register as Autobots. With your knowledge, you can replace Wheeljack in his laboratory…"

Ironhide said and Decepticons were pleased even that they didn't seem like it, "Thank you, commander." Shockwave said and both of them left the office, "Well, Hide… what is the plan?" I asked and Hide raised his arms, "I don't know, Bumblebee. I will try to contact Harold Attinger and see if he can move in the government to search for Optimus. Then we will see…" Hide said and I nodded in reply, "I won't waste your time. Thank you for understanding, Hide." I said and left his office.

Ironhide's POV

When I thought about calling Harold Attinger to provide us some monitoring all over Earth, I've realized that we haven't saved Annie. I had to call Lennox and inform him, "William Lennox, who's there?" Lennox quickly reacted, "Hey, Will, it's me again." I told him, "Hide? You wouldn't believe what happened!" he said, "Uh… it's about Annie?" I rubbed my faceplates, "Yes! She's back!" he said with joy, "What?" I asked, "She's back, I'm telling you! She's fine even after what happened! Damn, if you saw how I was shaking, haha!" he laughed.

"Oh… so Annie is ok. That is good!" I replied with relief, "We've got to talk sometimes, Hide. After you dealt with Cemetery Wind, folks in the government became more liberal! We all here from Lennox family can't wait to see you!" he said and hung up the call. Annie was alright. It seems that Alchemist Prime might not be evil after all. But still, what happened to Optimus?

Optimus' POV

My optics opened as I spotted Alchemist above me. He looked worried and it seemed he was watching over me all the time I was offline, "Alchemist…?" I asked as I coughed out sand, "Sand?" I asked and tried to sit, "It's good you are back, Optimus Prime. I was concerned you might have not survived." He told me as I looked around. Everywhere was just sand, "Where are we?" I asked him, "Middle East. More precisely, we are nearby the borders of Syria." He explained, "What are we doing here?" I asked him, "Do you wish to get Philosopher's stone still?" he asked me back.

I nodded, "But how? We don't have red water!" I said and he stood up, walking a little further, "We don't need it." He said, "What do you mean? We can get the stone still? How?" I asked, "Optimus, there is a religious war caused by terrorism. We can put an end to this and use lives of these terrorists. Will you help me?" he looked at me and I nodded, "Then grab your burden…" he said as I saw a boulder with chains attached to it.


	15. Philosopher's stone

Alchemist Prime's POV

Optimus Prime has been valuable to me so far. His motivation for Luke's life and understanding our duty as Primes gives him strength. After our last failure with red water and Philosopher's stone caused by Autobots, we had to prevent anything like that happening again. Because of that, I've taken Optimus Prime to Middle East. These countries were seized by continuous battles between radical terrorists and army soldiers. It's time to put an end to it. Philosopher's stone can be created without red water. It is possible but much more difficult to do.

The main problem is that red water served as catalyzer which increases power of transmutation. With that, we could use smaller number of people such as prisoners from before. Now without it, we must use massive number of people and tell me, what is better than whole country with people who believe that executing people is the way how to reach the afterlife? It has been almost month since I took Optimus here and every time I look into his optics, I see his very hatred strengthening in him. It was that day…

FLASHBACK

"My burden… you mean the stone?" Optimus asked me and I gave him nod, "Optimus, Middle East is a part of world seized by never ending battles. History of this part of world has been always full of violence. Local inhabitants are faithful to Allah, god of Islam religion. Some of the people are willing for peace, however majority of them seeks for domination over the world and creating one nation unified by this religion. Syria, the country we're close to is the center of it. It is a residence for most of the radical groups and terroristic organizations on Earth."

I explained Optimus as he stood up, "I remember… when Luke was alive in the past, he said that there were problems on the Middle East back then." He said, "Indeed, it is. Battles in these countries don't stop and they spread all over the world in form of terrorism and assassinations." I said and Optimus stepped next to me, "Humans… I defended them, protected them from Decepticons… and they only seek for bloodshed! They don't know the value of life! Why, Alchemist?" Optimus said, disappointment sitting in his voice.

"I remember you've said how this race is young and needs to learn. However, when you look back into their past, what can you see? Battles, wars, invention of nuke. I don't want you to follow every word I say, Optimus. I've seen great humans, but all I want to say that there is virus that needs to be eradicated…" I said and Optimus clenched his fists, "I will do it, Alchemist. I will clean this country of its putrid existence for our cause…" he said and I knew he was doing the best decision to help us and other humans as well.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Optimus Prime has taken his duty with pride. For whole month, he has been dragging heavy boulder behind himself all around the Syria and Iraq in circle. You may ask why Optimus has to drag heavy stone to create Philosopher's stone. In order to transmutate humans into our stone, we needed transmutation circle. That was Optimus' duty. He had to create a pattern in the sand with boulder and because we wished to transmutate Syria and Iraq into Philosopher's stone, the circle had to be large. We were hoping Autobots wouldn't interfere this time.

Hound's POV

The atmosphere in base was tense. It was thick so much I could use Swipe's sword to cut through the air. We haven't heard from Optimus or Harold Attinger for almost a month. I never doubted decision of Optimus but thinking that Optimus left with that Alchemist Prime was bugging me and no good was coming from this. Who knows what tricks Alchemist has after we wrecked his red water? Me and other Wreckers spent free time with regular maintenance of our weapons, "Think we'll ever find Prime?" Topspin asked.

"Oh please, how hard can it be to find 15 feet tall robot? Especially when there are two of them together?" Roadbuster noted, "You're right, Buster but if it was so easy wouldn't we find them sooner?" I said and Buster rubbed his head, realizing the problem, "I'm an idiot…" he said and made me and Topspin laugh. Suddenly Ironhide's voice sounded in our audios, "Autobots, assemble in the meeting room, immediately!" he said and interrupted the communication, "That doesn't sound like Hide used right foot to wake up… maybe he used his ass instead." Buster said.

"I've heard you, Buster! Now, move it!" Ironhide grumbled and we all left the quarters and headed with other Autobots to the meeting room. We were all standing around the round table when Ironhide spoke from the spot dedicated to leader, "Autobots, I've been informed by Harold Attinger that Optimus may have been located." Hide said and I chuckled, "Hide sorry for that, but 'may have been'? Optimus is no human or rat to be hard to find. Considering his size, he should be kinda easy to see!" I told him.

"It's not that easy, Hound. First we tried to locate Optimus by our radar but somehow he managed to shield trace that energon radiates so there is only silence. You will see why was Optimus so hard to locate just by now…" Ironhide said and projected the Earth map, "Harold Attinger contacted me lately and thanks to him and people from NASA, we were able to receive data from satellites orbiting around Earth and they caught something very interesting…" he said and magnified the map at region of Middle East.

The thing what appeared on the holograph freaked us out. There was a symbol spreading across Syria and Iraq, "Is that…" Drift started, "Transmutation circle, a gigantic one!" Sideswipe exclaimed, "Ironhide! Are you sure it's Optimus' doing?" Arcee asked, "There are no other options. Middle East is a very problematic region on Earth. If military surveillance drones attempted to fly around, they would most likely get shot off the sky. That's why we couldn't get any information on Optimus." Ironhide explained.

"Hide, what is such a big problem with that place?" Bumblebee asked, "It's an incubator for terroristic organizations which are based on radical spreading of Islam. For past few decades there are only continuous battles with American soldiers and now Optimus and Alchemist are there to transmutate this whole terroristic hive into Philosopher's stone!" Ironhide said but none of us seemed to be quite worried about that, "What? Are you now sympathizing with them? Have you forgotten what happened last time?!" he asked us. We all looked at Chromia.

"Hmm… Hide, for the past month when Optimus disappeared, we were all thinking if we should protect humans as much as we did before. Shortly, humans never appreciated what we've done for them. Alchemist told this to us back in the prison, remember? Humans don't try to maintain peace after all our effort. Quite contrary, they only seek destruction and war. I think that is what convinced Optimus to follow Alchemist and that is also why he wants to transmutate so many of people." Chromia explained to him.

"Have you gone all out of your mind? We're talking about lives of millions! There are over 30 million people in that region! Are we going to let Optimus do something so irresponsible?! There are also innocent people!" he shouted at us. I looked elsewhere, "I know you wish to get humans to trust us again, but is it worth protecting humans when terrorists can be easily wiped out within one transmutation? Hide, think about it. We might help people by letting Optimus to do the cleaning…" Sideswipe added and Ironhide got to his thoughts.

"Hmm… I see your point, but there is still one problem. I'm not taking any rest until we drag Optimus' ass back here! Autobots, prepare for transport!" Ironhide ordered and we all prepared ourselves before the portal to Middle East opened and we drove through. Portal was set to bring us on border between Iraq and Syria so we should spot Optimus or Alchemist or both of them soon. We recognized some gutters made deep in the sand as it was the pattern of the transmutation circle.

Alchemist Prime's POV

"Alchemist?" Luke asked as he and I observed Optimus dragging the boulder towards us. Optimus was nearly finished and soon we could perform the creation, "Yes, Luke?" I asked him back, "What makes humans fight? I mean, why don't humans appreciate their life? Why do they have to ruin someone else's life?" he asked me, "I am not human, Luke. But to answer your question, there will always be people who want to dominate others in any time. It's their greed for might that motivates them." I told him.

"So, that is what mortality is about? Just a battle for own survival and pleasure?" Luke asked and I frowned, "What happens, Luke. Are you doubting your goal on becoming mortal human?" I asked him, "No I just… don't know what to expect from life. I've seen people smile, laugh… it's different in America. People here are just killing each other as if life was something axiomatic." Luke said and somebody else joined the conversation, "I believe that's what humans call fanaticism when people worship god way too much so they kill for spreading the faith!"

The silver one named Sideswipe said it, "Sideswipe?" Luke asked, "If I remember, you were atheist and told me that no religion was good enough for you to trust it! Well, I'd like to share that opinion with you, pal but I already have faith in Primus!" he chuckled. I felt that Autobots were tempting my Prime patience, "Autobots! Why have you come?! Are you going to ruin everything again?! Optimus has done so much in last month! If you have a little bit of respect for your previous leader, let him complete his task!" I told them with warning in my voice.

"Calm down, mate. We are not going to mess up your psychopathic plan, even it's so sick." Ironhide said and I was surprised to hear that, "No…? When have you changed your mind?" I asked him, "I was the last one to change my mind, Alchemist. Others convinced me that converting terroristic scum into stone sounds much better than protecting it!" Ironhide said and I lowered my guard down, "Then, why did you come?" I asked, "Once this is over, we want Optimus back. He belongs to us." He explained to me and I turned my back to them.

"I am not holding Optimus against his will. He is as free as anyone of you. Optimus will return to you, but he will complete what he needs to do first." I explained and Optimus walked up the sand dune, "Alchemist, transmutation circle is complete. We can… Autobots…" Optimus said as he noticed Autobots standing behind me, "Autobots, do you understand… I cannot go now?" he asked but I placed my servo on his shoulder, "They promised not to interfere. Proceed to transmutation, Optimus." I told him.

"Is that true?" Optimus asked, "We are not much into genocide, Optimus but we believe that terrorists are less than humans who don't deserve to live." Chromia explained and Optimus seemed to smile. He looked at me and I gave him nod as a signal to start with transmutation. Optimus walked to the edge of a sand dune and started to raising both his arms above his head. The stance of his, it reminded me myself when I was going to transmutate my first Philosopher's stone back in ancient Egypt. Then it came.

Both Optimus' arms drew an arc as they traced in the air and met down at Optimus' abdomen with loud clap and echo. The transmutation of Philosopher's stone started and all the scenery we all watched was flooded in bright red glow that ascended from the ground up to the sky. The transmutation reaction was seen from far side of the continent and it left every one of us in an awe. I forgot how beautiful the reaction was so it left even me surprised and I was amazed by the beauty. Optimus Prime made it, the Philosopher's stone was about to be formed.

Suddenly the glow of transmutation was becoming stronger and stronger, it turned into white and brightness of the reaction was so strong that we all had to close our optics. I couldn't see anything, neither did the Autobots. Soon, the reaction was over, the glow was gone but as I and the rest of Autobots opened our optics, we couldn't see any Philosopher's stone around, "Alchemist? What happened? Where is the stone?" Ironhide asked, "I… I don't know…" I really didn't know. The Philosopher's stone should be descending from the sky, but it wasn't.

"Ugh…" I heard Optimus who was standing up. The transmutation its toll on him, "Optimus! Where is the stone?!" I asked, "I don't know, Alchemist. Everything was correct, reaction was stable but that was all." He told me, "So, it didn't work? Maybe you have to do it twice to be sure!" Hound chuckled, "That's not funny! The stone is nigh! I can sense it!" I said and saw Optimus barely holding balance, "Optimus, are you alright?" Bumblebee asked, "I don't know, friends. I am feeling heavy… different…" he said and I frowned.

"Optimus?" Ratchet said, "Can you… open your spark chamber?" he said and we all focused on Optimus as he opened his chest. We were all instantly blinded as red glow appeared from the other Prime's chest, "No… it can't be!" I said, "What is it? Optimus, what is with your spark?" Hound noted, "It is like I thought… Alchemist, Autobots, it's not just his spark. Optimus is the Philosopher's stone!" Ratchet said and confirmed my concern, "We must take Optimus back to base!" Ironhide ordered but I stomped, "No! Optimus is going nowhere!" I demanded.

"What?! But you promised-" he opposed, "To return him after he completes his duty! That was before when I expected he will create the stone outside, not from himself!" I hissed, "Forgive me, Autobots. I cannot let the Philosopher's stone leave! Destiny of our race is at stake!" I said and ran towards Optimus. Suddenly before Autobots could interfere, I felt pain within my spark. It was shattered with the center of my chest, "What…" I thought and looked down, seeing Luke as he performed transmutation with destruction, "How… could you?! After all I've done to help you…" I said.

My body fell down, slowly falling apart, "Another Prime… dying for helping his own race! Perhaps… that is our fate… we will… extinct…" were my last words as my optics slowly darkened when looking at the beautiful red glow of Optimus' spark chamber. My body was crumbling until there was just dust which was spread across the desert.


	16. Failure?

Luke's POV

What I've done to Alchemist Prime, the one who was my guide, the one who gave me strength and promised me to help, was unacceptable. As a homunculus, there should be no feeling of guilt behind what I've done, however I felt guilty. Alchemist promised me mortality and I wished to gain it no matter what. Nevertheless, Optimus Prime was now Philosopher's stone himself. What it meant? What would happen if the force of the stone was depleted? Would Optimus disappear? What have I done?! Alchemist knew the best what to do with the stone and I killed him!

It was just a reflex. I felt that if I let Alchemist take Optimus away, I might never see him again. What if I became mortal and saw Optimus was gone? What would be my reaction? There was nobody to answer these questions. My only guide was dead and the only answers were lying most likely within Autobots' hands. Should I follow Optimus? He might help me after all. He is all the hope I have left. This night. This night I was going to come to the base and solve everything between me and Optimus.

Ratchet's POV

"Everyone, don't come any closer to Optimus! Don't even touch him!" I said as I tried to keep every Autobot away from Optimus, "Who gave you the permission to be his personal bodyguard?" Hound asked sarcastically, "No, Hound and everyone else, Ratchet is right. Nobody knows what can happen if the stone interacts with you. Please, stay away from me until we know exactly what to do." Optimus said, "Wait, you want to say that since you've become the stone, you have life limited by the power of the stone? Does it mean that once you use all power, you'll die?!"

Sideswipe exclaimed, "I am afraid so. I don't want to make you all worried, but be sure that once the stone will lose all of its power, I will be gone too." Optimus said and the base fell in silence. The silence was broken once Bumblebee ran out of the base, "Bumblebee? What's with that guy?" Drift asked, "I'm afraid Bumblebee doesn't take well that Optimus' time is determined by capacity of the stone." Arcee explained and I saw Optimus walking outside the base, "Hey, Ratchet, you know a lot about this. Can't we charge up the stone like an accumulator? – Ouch, what?!"

Topspin asked and got poked by Ironhide, "That is not funny, Topspin. Not funny now…" he said and I sighed, "I don't think it is possible to recharge the stone like battery, Topspin…" I said and the silence continued. Every Autobot returned to their quarters and I went to my medical bay but Bumblebee was troubling me.

Bumblebee's POV

Why?! Why does it have to happen to me?! What is the point of life pretending childish behavior and cheering everyone up when everyone around me keeps dying?! What did I ever do to deserve this?! I wished to ignore everything and everyone and cry out all my sorrow that was building up in my spark since Luke has died, "Bumblebee, can we talk?" Optimus' voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at his massive figure standing above me as I was sitting and trying to hide my face, "You don't need to hide your feelings. I won't punish you for that."

Optimus said with calm in his voice. He was so relaxed it didn't even seem that he was afraid of death, "Bumblebee, I can see you are upset for this inconvenience. Believe me that if I could do more, I would do it." He said but I wasn't convinced, "It's… it's not fair, Optimus… why you? I don't understand, why do you have to be the sacrificial lamb?! When did you sign up for it?!" I said, trying to find strength to talk as the cry was damaging my voice box, "It's already too much. First Luke, then most of our friends, now you?" I said and paused again.

"I… I can't go on like this! What sense it has to be positive and cheerful and smiling idiot who keeps everyone in base entertained when I have to endure everyone dying around me?! Am I being punished?" I said, "Out of everyone else, I am the most expendable one, Bumblebee." He said and I didn't hold myself, "DON'T SAY THAT!" I shouted at him but realized I didn't mean to, "Don't ever say that again, Optimus… from everyone in the base, you've been father to me since you found me in those ruins and raised me. You've been father to Luke as well! We were like bros!"

I explained, "Everyone dies at one point, Bumblebee. Nobody lives forever, except for homunculi but those are not subjecting to natural laws. We are." Optimus explained, "But this is no nature, Optimus. I know you would still have time before your spark burned out completely. You would have years and I'd have time to prepare myself but now? I don't know what will happen. When you'll have to use alchemy and if you use it, how much of the stone will be used?!" I said and tried to get some breath.

"Some of us accept death harder than the other ones. I believe your spark hurts now, but time will wash your sorrow away." He said but I protested, "Yeah? What about you and Luke?! When Luke left, you haven't forgotten! You never did! Ever since that day, you've been closed to yourself and tried to work on his resurrection! All of this is because you refused to forget, Optimus Prime! We all were worried about you! You were hiding your feelings as well but we all knew well how it hurt!" I reproached Optimus.

"How can you… how can you just say that I will be alright when you were not? You've been important to me and I don't know if my spark can take much more of this… I don't want you to go… I will never accept it…" I told him but he stood up and faced me with his back, "I'm sorry I can't place my servo on your head and say 'It will be ok'. I am really sorry, Bumblebee…" he said and left into the hangar.

Hound's POV

Man, that scout was not taking it well at all. We all heard what he told Optimus and he really made him hard time with telling him how everything he did was wrong, "Paradox, isn't it?" Drift said as he was visiting our quarters that I shared with Topspin and Roadbuster, "What do you mean?" I asked, "Bumblebee's sudden reaction. Never seen that guy so down before. When you think how joyful he looks all the time." Drift said and I snickered, "You know, Drift. If I learned something from humans, it is that the guys who appear to be cheerful are usually the saddest ones."

I told Drift who seemed a little confused but it was totally logical when you thought about it. When someone suffers from depression, they run away from it by making fun around and making people laugh. But they alone can't be happy.

Optimus' POV

I really wished to tell Bumblebee how much I liked him. I couldn't do it, not in his state. Ever since I raised Bumblebee as one of my own, I saw he didn't change. If I told Bumblebee what he meant for me, I would only make him even more upset. Bumblebee was much like Luke. When I came to speak to Luke's soul before his suicide, it only made him feel worse because it was harder for him to perform suicide then. Bumblebee was no difference except for that he never attempted to kill himself.

Still, I couldn't tell Bumblebee what I felt because I would only hurt him more. I've sent Chromia to help Bumblebee mentally. Once Bumblebee felt better, he came to me and I asked him for one thing, "What do you need from me, Optimus?" he asked, "Go down to the cemetery and…" I explained what I was going to do. I knew that the homunculus was going to come soon and it was time for me to destroy what I've created. When Bumblebee heard my plan, he wasn't happy for it, but understood.

The rest of the day was spent the way that I asked Autobots to clean the hangar space as I used circular saw and carved a transmutation circle in the ground. I was getting ready for Luke to arrive so I could perform the transmutation. Sometimes I was thinking if what I was about to do was right. Luke as homunculus didn't seem to be hurtful to anyone. He wanted to become mortal again, but Luke from past killed himself for a reason and I couldn't allow him to suffer anymore. Besides, if Luke as mortal found out that my time is limited, he would live in sorrow still.

As sad as it sounds, Luke's life was determined and he must have stayed dead. I didn't want to accept this fact, but now I knew that it was the only way. The night came few hours later and I was waiting at the back side of hangar inside. The full moon light illuminated the ground of hangar and I've been patiently observing the main entrance. Soon, I've heard footsteps. Luke was entering the hangar, not noticing the transmutation circle on the ground. He was coming towards me, but I raised my arm at him, "That's close enough." I said and Luke stopped at the center of the circle.

We stared at each other for a minute, none of us able to start talking, "What happened back there… I didn't wish to kill Alchemist Prime…" Luke started, bowing his head down, "Alchemist Prime may have had royal intentions, but taking me away was not the best strategy how to use the stone. Don't feel guilty over his death. He brought it upon himself…" I calmed him down, "He meant a lot to me, at least a lot to my immortal form. He guided me when I was lost in this world. I guess that with him gone, it's time to become mortal again." Luke said.

I formed my holoform and walked with it over to the center of the circle where Luke was standing, "Are you entirely sure that mortality is what you want?" I asked the homunculus who nodded, "I want to be the one who I used to be, not a soulless monster…" he said and my holoform placed hands on his arms, "Then I hope you are ready…" I said and closed my eyes, "Bumblebee…" I said and Bumblebee appeared from the shadows, walking towards the circle with a bag. Luke became paralyzed, "Optimus?! What's happening?!" Luke asked.

Bumblebee emptied the bag and the bones fell down on the ground around Luke. He wasn't capable of moving. My holoform disappeared and I kneeled down, "What… are these? Optimus?!" he looked at me with significant fear in his organic eye, "Luke… forgive me for this. I know how much you wished to become human again. Believe me, I wished you to be back as well, but you must believe me. You wouldn't be happy in life…" I said, "Optimus?! What will you do?! I don't like this! What are these bones and why do I feel so weak?!" he asked me hysterically.

Placing my servos to the ground, the circle was glowing with blue color, "What is this?! Optimus?! What are you…" he fell down to his knees, starting to vomit red gems, "Optimus… please…! It… hurts!" he said. It hurt me to see him like this, even as a homunculus, it was spark-breaking to see him in pain. At each pause he made, he was vomiting the red gems. Many red gems were falling from his mouth and melted on the ground, "Optimus… Opti…Op…" he pleaded me to stop. I had an urge to stop, but knew I had to keep going.

"Please…" Luke fell down on his side as the last gems were vomited. I had to keep going to transmutate him while he tried to rub away the circle with his hand. It was useless since it was carved in the ground. Suddenly Chromia ran out, "I can't watch this anymore, Optimus! You must stop!" she ran to me and told me to stop but I had to go, "I must continue!" I explained, then another door opened and Lukatron ran over to Luke, "Lukatron!" Arcee ran out for Lukatron that stopped by Luke, "Get away from him! He's–" I wanted to say but Luke spoke.

"Lukatron… little boy… how are you…?" he said and I've heard Luke from past in that, "Luke… is that you…?" I asked myself and ran over to him with Chromia, stopping transmutation. We both kneeled over the nearly dead homunculus, "Optimus…" he said. As I looked into his eye, the only eye on the organic side of his head, I saw a humanity in it. The homunculus was showing signs of humanity, of soul, "Luke, how are you?" Mia asked, close to cry as she saw that Luke cried from his eye as well, "It… hurts… Optimus… please… I want to live! Please… don't let me die!" he pleaded me.

His eye, so humanly eye showed fear and plea for salvation at once, "Luke… close your eyes… I promise you won't feel anything…" I told him and he did so, "Optimus… was I really… failure?" he asked me, "No… you weren't…" I said and looked at the femmes who took few steps back. I clapped my hands, placed them on the homunculus' body and performed transformation. He began to vaporize, "What have you done, Optimus? What's happening?" Chromia asked, crying profusely.

"I've transformed his liquid body into ethanol. It vaporizes at room temperature and so will he… it's the least painful way of execution I could think of…" Optimus said. The steam was raising up to the roof but wind coming from outside was carrying it away. Luke vaporized within few minutes and soon there was nothing left of him, "Seeing death of a friend for the second time is even more painful than the first time," Bumblebee said from the corner of the hangar. I nodded at him and once I restored the floor from the carved transmutation circle, we headed to our quarters to sleep.

I've done what was necessary. Many Autobots who watched the whole process of transmutation of Luke would see me as a cruel mech who didn't have mercy to spare life of homunculus. I watched myself the same way. That homunculus was begging me to stop, I heard true pain behind all the plea. I was still questioning what happened now. In laws of universe, I did what was right. I destroyed an unnatural creation, a failure of an unsuccessful transmutation of human. It was inevitable. But then again, this homunculus was different.

It had emotions, memories, it was able to feel pain and most importantly, it cried. Homunculus is a failure, but this one wasn't. He was homunculus, but a homunculus with attributes of humanity. When I consider this fact, have I done the right thing? Wasn't there a possibility to provide him the mortality? Did I… kill Luke? Have I really killed Luke before while? I may be Prime, I may have redeemed my sin, but am I proud of it? No… I don't know anymore. My only answers vaporized before while…

My time has been nearing to its conclusion. Bumblebee may have been hoping to spend more days in my presence before I wasted all the power of Philosopher's stone, but the next day was going to be the most important day in history of our race.


	17. Duty of Prime

Ratchet's POV

Every day of my life between Autobots was spent regularly fixing issues that occurred on a battlefield such as malfunctional transformation or injury of any sort. I have been used my entire life to see people hurt and dying, but now I feel like all the dying is unnecessary. A total waste of lives for nothing. Equivalent exchange? Problems with alchemy started this all… no. Luke's suicide started this chain reaction of quick decay of our people and alchemy only accelerated it. I mean, would it be better if we never allowed Optimus to go on Cybertron?

I don't know, actually. Optimus was never the same once Luke perished and yesterday he had to deal with homunculus of Luke he created. Paradox, isn't it? What's even more paradox, I haven't seen such plea for Optimus to stop the pain. We all saw it. That homunculus wished to live, but Optimus apparently knew what was best and I always trusted his judgement. Even when he sacrificed 30 million people for the stone to be created, I trusted him fully. Now, it was time to trust him again.

The morning that followed, I woke up from my recharge and the rest of Autobots came in the hangar to see something. I and other Autobots were surprised to see bodies of our dead comrades lying in a formation of light rays around the center of the hangar. When we were waiting for Optimus to explain, we saw him escaping his quarters… but we witnessed him in his protoform without armor. He was coming towards the center of the hangar and we could see the red shimmer inside his chest, "Optimus, where's your armor?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus went in the very center and remained standing there, "Optimus, what's happening?" I came closer when Optimus looked at me, "Autobots, I have been thinking about Alchemist Prime and his last words he had before he died. Alchemist Prime said that Primes die for the good of our race. My time has come as well." He said, "What are you saying? You're just going to leave? How?" Ironhide said and I saw Bumblebee barely holding tears back. Chromia walked to him and rubbed his helmet as she knew he was taking it hardest of us.

"I have become a Philosopher stone. I can do anything you want. I can erase poverty, cure diseases, everything what you know about the stone. Alchemist Prime said that the fate of our race is its extinction. That's the point I don't want to accept. Our race must not extinct. As I'm Philosopher's stone, I wish to use my power and bring back all our dead comrades." Optimus said but Ironhide protested, "Nonsense! That's what the Matrix is for! Optimus, why to waste that power and let you vanish when we can simply use Matrix?!" he said.

"Ironhide, Matrix is possible solution of course but only in case their sparks would be intact. But they are all either crushed or missing. Matrix won't help here." Optimus said, "What about you, Optimus? Can't we use Matrix on you afterwards?" Arcee said, hoping for it to be solution. Optimus shook his head and Arcee looked down in sadness, "My spark, as much as my energon were replaced with Philosopher's stone. My entire body is the stone, just with a different shape. After using all the power, I will vanish." He explained and I clenched my fists.

"Optimus, tell me… why did it all have to start?! Are you so eager to die and see Luke?!" I said, pushing the cry back, "There are reasons for this happening. If I remained here, what would it bring? Only fear. Humans are greedy and they always will be. They would want to use the powers of the stone and they would chase us again. I cannot allow that. Also, humans don't realize the value of life. You all do because we are few. With our comrades, you have to return back to Cybertron and start rebuilding it to bring life to new generations. We don't belong here, friends…"

Optimus said but continued, "When Megatron left, I sensed some imbalance in my spark. With Megatron gone, there is no balance between good and evil. Megatron told me, before he died, that we both must exist in order to keep balance. If I want to get rid of him, I must follow and he was right. All the sequence of events which happened was supposed to happen." Optimus explained, leaving us all breathless, "We will all meet up once. Good bye, Autobots…" Optimus raised his hands in the air, ready to transmutate himself.

"NOOO!" Bumblebee shouted and jumped at Optimus, wrapping his arms around him, "You mustn't leave!" he said and didn't let go of Optimus. To our surprise, no reaction started. It seemed that Optimus was controlling the power perfectly, "Bumblebee…" Optimus started, "Just bring Luke back and stay, Optimus! I can't just accept reasons of this!" he insisted on Optimus staying alive, "Philosopher's stone is a sin. Wielding it grants you a power beyond god. That way you are bending laws, Bumblebee… do you want that?" Optimus asked.

"I don't give a damn about laws! You haven't done anything bad to be punished!" Bumblebee said but Optimus' facial expression remained constant. It seemed he had to kill emotions within himself, "Hmm…" Optimus said and placed his servos on Bumblebee's shoulders. In a second, Bumblebee's shoulders broke into pieces as Optimus performed destructive transmutation, "What about this?" he asked and Bumblebee fell to his feet. Mia ran to help Bumblebee on his feet and carry his arms separated from his body, "Optimus… why?" Bumblebee wept.

"I wish you will never have to use alchemy, Bumblebee. 30 million souls live within me and I feel responsibility. Alchemist Prime used alchemy to help people, but I used it for my own desires and results were fatal. Attempting to bring somebody back to life will make you an outcast, and you will pay for it. That is what I am. I cannot bring Luke because that is my own desire but I have a chance to be redeemed by bringing back to life our comrades…" Optimus raised his arms in the air and then clapped. What followed next was amazing but sad at once.

Optimus brightened into a red glow and so did the bodies around him. Optimus has found his way for redemption and now he followed it. Transmutation was so bright that we had to cover our optics. The might, so much of power that Philosopher's stone had. No wonder Optimus wished to end his life this way. It would be frightening to live knowing that within you is this much power. Soon the reaction was over and we uncovered out optics. Optimus was nowhere. He vanished as he predicted. Then we stared at bodies on the ground and I kneeled down to Crosshairs.

I placed my audio down to his chest to hear beat of his spark when suddenly he started coughing, "Man! What a nap!" he said as he sat and opened optics, "Crosshairs! You're alright!" Arcee started, "Why of course! Why wouldn't I?" he said, "Hey, ease up the party in there. Brain of the team needs to recharge…" Wheeljack said, "Party?! Where?!" Jazz quickly jumped up in excitement, "What are you all talking about? You don't remember anything?" Hound asked, "And what should we remember?" Jolt asked in reply.

"What are those two cons doing in here?!" Leadfoot pointed at Soundwave and Shockwave, "No worries, they are on our side." Ironhide explained, "I take a nap for five minutes and suddenly Decepticons are on our side like what the hell? Tell me that Megatron is here too!" Jazz said, "Speaking of Megatron, where's Optimus?" Elita asked and I sighed, "This will be a long explanation… go to the meeting room. Hide will explain everything." I said. Everyone assembled in meeting room except for me and Bumblebee who needed medical treatment and reconnecting his arms.

Normal POV

Resurrected Autobots were explained by Ironhide what has changed during the time they were offline. Ironhide explained everything about how the situation escalated after they died. How Optimus renounced his leader status and departed from Earth to Cybertron and told them how he used alchemy. Autobots were also informed about Alchemist Prime and the plan for making Philosopher's stone. The saddest thing was to tell Autobots that Optimus was the stone himself and that it was his doing that they were alive.

"It sounds more like fairy tale to me honestly." Wheeljack said, "Alchemy is nothing more than science, Jack." Ironhide said, "Why do I get the feeling that Prime always plays the bad guy when we save humans from trouble?" Leadfoot asked and Ironhide shrugged, "I wish I understood that. But don't worry, Autobots. We are leaving Earth soon." Ironhide said, "What? But humans–" Jolt was cut by Ironhide, "don't need our help. Optimus saw that we shouldn't waste our time and energy to save a race that doesn't appreciate life." Ironhide explained.

"But what are we going to do then?" Elita asked, "Optimus' last wish, before he transmutated the stone in himself, was to prove Alchemist Prime wrong. He wants us to go home and restore Cybertron. Now that Soundwave and Shockwave are with us and Starscream and Megatron are gone, there are no Decepticons threatening this planet anymore. We are useless here." Ironhide said and Wheeljack held his chin, "I wonder… this gate of equivalent exchange. What is on the other side?" he asked.

"Nobody knows. Alchemist sent Megatron and Starscream away but did they die? I wish I knew. I think this gate is a big mystery and nobody will be able to solve it…" Ironhide said, "When do we leave?" Leadfoot asked, "We will leave at the dawn tomorrow. However, Thunder Jet was damaged during our last flight and so we need to repair it. Any questions?" Ironhide asked but no one seemed to have any, "Then this meeting is dismissed." Ironhide said and Autobots spread across the base.

Most of them went outside the base to see Thunder Jet and started working on its reconstruction. In the meantime, Ratchet visited Ironhide's office, "Hmm, Ironhide? What are you doing?" he asked as he saw Ironhide dragging console from Optimus' archives, "Hey, Ratchet. Since Optimus is gone, there is no need to use the archive console. Besides, we must destroy evidences of our existence before we depart." Ironhide explained, "Isn't it a little bit drastic? I mean, there can be information we could use in revival of Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"Yeah… maybe you're right. Alright, I'll keep it. Anyway, what do you need?" Ironhide asked, "Well… Bumblebee is fixed but…" Ratchet paused, "But?" Ironhide asked and Ratchet came closer, "His spark is showing anomalies. One time it is working on 100%, other time less than 10%. I am quite concerned about his health if he continues to mourn Optimus like this…" Ratchet explained, "Bee needs time, Ratchet. I don't think you should bother yourself with this." Ironhide said but Ratchet shook his head.

"Ironhide, it's been like this since Luke has died! It just wasn't so extreme but now I am really worried!" Ratchet said, "What could be behind that?" Ironhide asked, "It almost looks like he made bonds with Luke and Optimus but that is impossible since they weren't in direct contact for too long." Ratchet said, "Ratchet, Bee and Optimus had parental bond since Optimus raised Bee from his sparklinghood. And Bee created bond with Luke the first time he transported him here. They were bonded." Ironhide explained, "What?! And they didn't tell me anything?!"

Ratchet was concerned but Ironhide smiled and placed servo on the medic's shoulder, "Make sure that Bee is ok by the evening. Lennox called me and he wants to organize some meeting for us and the guys from army like Epps and others. Annie and Sarah will be there as well. You know, they want to say good bye before we leave." Ironhide announced, "I'll try…" Ratchet answered plainly, "Alright. Now come, let's tell the others!" Ironhide said and both of them left the office, going to inform Autobots about the party that was planning that evening.

As Autobots realized there was going to be farewell party for them, they increased a pace of their work on repairs of the ship. Ratchet was assisting Bumblebee all the day to put Bumblebee in the shape he was before Optimus disappeared. Severing the bond between two Cybertronians could be lethal, but Ratchet was skilled medic. Optimus survived severing bond with Luke only thanks to Ratchet. Now the same task was awaiting because Bumblebee needed the treatment as well.

Sunset came soon and Autobots were finishing their repairs on Thunder Jet and portal to Lennox' residence opened as Autobots drove through. Ratchet had to help Bumblebee since he was still weakened, but saved from spark failure for sure. As each Autobot found their park lot near the Lennox' residence, they formed their holoforms and Lennox with his friends greeted them. At first, they sat by the table, drank something together and laughed. Autobots explained everything what happened in detail.

Of course, it sounded like fairy tale. However, Lennox and others trusted them all because the news about transmutation in Syria and Iraq flew across the world in few minutes after it all happened. Epps told them that nobody really cares about that. Al-Kaida and Islamic state were cancer spreading all over the world and destroying their hive on the Middle East was more service than trouble. Except for minor casualties in form of American soldiers, everything was fine and because Harold Attinger was under promise to Autobots, he could do nothing against them.

Later that evening, Autobots went to have friendly match in soccer with their human friends before they left. All of them except for Chromia and Bumblebee. Bumblebee was still sad and he rather stayed with Annie and Chromia who accompanied him and eased his sorrow. After peaceful evening of fun and talk with old friends, it was time for Autobots to return back to their base and recharge for the last time on Earth before they departed for good. Humans said their good bye and Autobots left in portal.

The following day, Autobots got on board of Thunder Jet which was fully loaded with equipment from the base. Dinobots were given task to destroy every remains after the base and later they would be picked up by other ship, much bigger for gigantic robots like Dinobots. That was an adventure of Autobots on Earth. Leaving Earth behind, they were ready to focus on restoring their home planet, Cybertron.


	18. Epilogue

Optimus Prime's final POV

After the transmutation, I have appeared in a very bright place. It was strange because I couldn't feel anything, yet I felt somehow light. Was this how the afterlife was feeling? I must have been in heaven because no other explanation came in my mind. I didn't need to walk. I was carried wherever I wished to go. Suddenly I heard deep echoing voice, "Optimus Prime. I was waiting for you." He said and I wondered where it was coming from, "Who are you? Show yourself to me!" I said and then I was carried a long distance until I was deployed at lake.

There, I saw a figure sitting at the edge. It was familiar to me so I approached it from behind, "So you're finally here…" he said and I didn't know how to answer, "Sit down, Optimus so we can talk." I sat down because I sensed I should obey this Cybertronian, "I'm sorry, you look familiar to me but… who are you?" I asked him and he smiled at me. In that moment, I knew who was talking to me, "Are you…?" I asked and he nodded, "The one that is. Creator of Cybertron and the original Thirteen." He said, "Primus…" I confirmed.

"Don't look at me that seriously, Optimus. You have that look ever since you've fallen from that shelf when you were 10 years old and looked up at your creators as if you killed someone." He said, "How can you know me in such detail? Even I don't know these details about myself!" I was surprised about his knowledge about me, "I know everything about every sparkling I have. Your brother who strayed to the path of abomination is no exception. I am everywhere and can see everything." He said and I was quite frightened by our god.

"Then you must know what I've done…" I said and looked down at the water, "I know, Optimus. You've left my teachings, disobeyed natural laws and the very basic law of alchemy." He said and I could sense authority from his voice, "I am deeply sorry, Primus I–" he raised his hand, "I haven't approved alchemy because I was aware of the consequences. Alchemy is no more than heresy against my will, but I ignore it. Only few can master alchemy and even less can use alchemy to help others." He said.

"I guess I was the one who wasn't able to help others. I am an outcast, Primus and I am aware of it." I said and there was silence as I was waiting for Primus' answer, "Outcast is a strong word, Optimus. My definition of outcast is a person who breaks laws of nature and willingly uses his power to create chaos for own enjoyment… have you created mayhem?" Primus looked at me seriously, "I… I hope I didn't…" I told him unsure, "No, Optimus. You have created no chaos thus you are no outcast." He said and looked at the lake again.

"You are too strict on yourself, Optimus. Being Prime doesn't mean to carry weight of whole world on your loins. You were always protective and compassionate Cybertronian willing to solve every problem with diplomacy. Your care for the human youngling proved you are mech with spark on the right place." He told me, "You mean Luke? If I haven't disappointed Luke… if I saved him from the suicide, none of this would have ever happened…" I explained, "Don't worry about Luke. He and Alchemist Prime are both waiting for you." Primus said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Wait… Luke is here? And Alchemist Prime wants to see me as well?" I asked and Primus nodded. He rested his servo on my shoulder, "Let's not waste any more time, shall we?" He said, "Wait a moment, Primus! I… where is Megatron? Is he dead?" I asked him but he shrugged, "I may be god, but what lies beyond the gate of equivalent exchange is mystery to me." He smiled and teleported us. Curiosity was that Primus was the same height as me. Was Luke going to be the same height as well?

Primus teleported me at a bright sunny meadow where I already saw Luke and Alchemist sitting on the grass and truly, Luke was the same height as we were. When we were approaching them, Luke turned to look at us and saw me. He quickly stood up and ran towards me, "Optimus!" he shouted and ran at me, giving me hug, "You're here, finally!" he told me, "Of course I am, Luke. How have you been all the time?" I said and hugged my youngling back, "I've been waiting for you to come! It's so beautiful here and I couldn't wait for you to be here!" he said.

"Is that it? Well, here I am." I smiled at him, "Eh… you might wonder why we all have the same height, Optimus. Primus can explain." Luke said and gestured to Primus, "It's because every soul has the same life force and that determines the height. Besides, it shows us that we are all equal here." He explained and I looked back at Luke, "I missed you, my boy. Tell me, have you seen everything from past five years?" I asked him and Luke nodded, "Yes. I saw everything you did. Sometimes I wished for that homunculus to brought me back." He said and Alchemist joined us.

"Well, if it isn't the Philosopher's stone itself. Welcome to paradise, Optimus Prime." Alchemist said, "Alchemist, I am sorry I couldn't fulfil what you asked of me." I told him but he waved his servo at me, "No, Optimus. I should have seen the consequences. Besides, lives of your comrades are more valuable than revival of Cybertron without inhabitants. What makes me wonder and I need to ask you, Optimus. Do you think your men can restore Cybertron alone?" Alchemist asked and I smiled, "My men are able to do anything when they want to."

I said and Primus was putting hand on my and Alchemist's shoulder, "Now, now. Let's join the others." Primus said, "The others?" I asked, "Decepticons and others who were given forgiveness, such as Fallen and Sentinel are here as well." Luke explained and nodded at Primus. Soon we were teleported and we saw everyone who ever was our enemy. Now they were friendly and told us to take a seat.

THE END


End file.
